Under the ice
by Evala
Summary: lol neue chappies
1. Kapitel 1

Under the ice  
  
Autor: Evala  
  
Teil: (1/?)  
  
Rating: Das hier ist noch kein slash aber ein wichtiger Baustein für die Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar: Dickes Bussi, Cû *knuddel * dafür das du das Betagereadet hast. Also das ist meine erste Slash Fanfiction in diesem Fadom also nicht so streng sein. Feedback ist aber sehr erwünscht.  
  
Die Schlacht war in vollen Gange und Legolas befand sich mitten drin. Rannte. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn doch es war ihm trotzdem eiskalt. Er legte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Sehne. Ein Feind nach dem anderen wurde zu dem Ziel von Legolas Pfeilen. Er kämpfte wie eine Maschine. Aus dem Köcher nehmen. Anlegen. Anvisieren. Ziel ausgeschaltet. Der Vorgang wiederholte sich immer wieder. Sämtliche Gefühle waren gewichen. Eiskalt. Ein Herz aus Diamant. Geschliffen und klar. Wunderschön und Eiskalt. Doch nicht erst die Schlacht hatte seine Gefühle abgekühlt. Beseitigt. Auch nicht die Grauen Morias. Die Düsternis und das Grauen der Minen. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter. Auch nicht der Tod Gandalfs. Als er mit dem Balrog kämpfte und schließlich in die Schatten stürzte. Wieder versuchte ein Ork von hinten an ihn heran zu kommen. Sein Kurzschwert schnellte heraus und Sekunden später fiel der Ork tot zu Boden. Es war ihm als kämpfte sein Körper und sein Geist stand neben ihm und wanderte in die Vergangenheit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Misere begann. Es war ihm, als wanderte er durch die letzten Monate. Als wäre es nicht sein Leben, als wäre er nur reiner Beobachter. Er sah sich selbst in Elronds Rat sitzen. Gimli. Damals hatte er ihn gehasst. Ja, damals hatte er geglaubt was sein Vater über Zwerge gesagt hatte. Das sie nur goldgierig wären. Doch Legolas war eines besseren belehrt worden. Er lernte, das auch Zwerge ihre Ideale hatten. Sich für ihre Freunde einsetzten. Er schloss mit der Zeit den Zwerg ins Herz. Er war ihm ein Gefährte geworden, ebenso wie Aragorn, auch unter dem Namen Estel bekannt. Der edelste aller lebenden Menschen. Mit einem Licht in seinen Augen, dem nicht viele standhielten. Hochgewachsen und dunkelhaarig. Von ernsten Gesicht und kräftiger Gestalt. Ihr König, Erbe Isildurs. Einen König, den zum Schluss sogar Boromir, der stolze Krieger aus Gondor akzeptierte. Auch Boromirs Tod betrauerte er. Ein rechschaffender Mensch, der für das Gute in Mittelerde gekämpft hatte. Die vier Hobbits waren ihm ebenso teuer geworden wie Gandalf. Nur schwer hatte er seinen Verlust verkraftet. Mit schweren Herzen war er nach Lorien gelangt.  
  
Als sie vor der Herrin standen hoffte er, das sie nichts bemerkte. Tatsächlich sprach sie ihn nicht darauf an. Glücklich, das sie sein Leid übersehen hatte, ging er. Doch fand er unter den Bäumen Loriens keine Ruhe.  
  
Er dachte zurück an die verhängnisvolle Nacht. Er hatte seine Liebe gefunden und gleich wieder verloren.  
  
Er wanderte unter den Bäumen hindurch bis er zu einem kleinen Bach kam. Dort kniete er sich nieder. Wusch sich das Gesicht. Spürte die Abkühlung. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er es nicht bemerkte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sich ein weiteres Gesicht zu seinem Spiegelbild gesellte. Ein Gesicht mit silbernem Haar und spitzen Ohren. Ohne sich um zudrehen wusste er wer hinter ihm stand. Haldir von Lothlorien. Der oberste Wächter des goldenen Waldes. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Memories  
  
Autor: Evala Teil: 2/? Disclaimer: Niemand aus HDR gehört mir und ich verdiene kein geld mit der geschichte..BLA BLA BLA Rating: Es geht noch nicht zur sache Pairing: Ok Leute das dürftet ihr mittlerweile erraten haben  
  
@Smilodon: Ja, ja das dachte ich mir ja fast. Du brennst auf neue Kapitel..Will mal wieder ne Mail  
  
also weiter  
  
KAPITEL 2  
  
Trauer schlich sich in seine Gedanken, als er sich erinnerte. Er schnellte hervor um den Uruk zu beseitigen, der ihn angreifen wollte. Sprang in die Luft und machte eine fast unmögliche Drehung. Schnell holte er einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Mit der für einen Elben selbstverständigen Schnelligkeit legte er ihn an die Sehne. Eine Bewegung. Unmöglich nachverfolgbar für sterbliche Augen. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg. Wusste nicht wohin. Er wusste nur dass er möglichst viel Feinde ausschalten musste. Eine einfache Gleichung. Umso weniger Feinde es gab, um so bessere Chancen hatten die Menschen Rohans und er, Gimli und Aragorn. Und nicht zu vergessen: Die Elben, die ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt waren. Er sah noch immer die Verwunderung in den Augen der Menschen, als sie die elbische Armee gesehen hatten. Er kannte es. Die Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit der Elben. Einem Sterblichen war sie unbekannt. Doch die Menschen Rohans nahmen jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnten. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, für was er kämpfte und wieso. Doch er wusste, warum er kämpfte. Nicht um die Menschen Rohans zu schützen. Nicht um seine Gefährten zu schützen. Nicht einmal um sich selbst zu schützen. Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Er wollte sich einreden, das er der Gerechtigkeit wegen hier war. Doch der Grund war ein ganz anderer. Die elbische Armee. Der Gedanke an die elbische Armee lenkte seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder in die Vergangenheit. Während er ungnädig weiter kämpfte. Drehungen vollführte mit einer Schnelligkeit. Für Sterbliche unbegreifbar. Unerreichbar. Eine Spur des Blutes toter Feinde hinter sich zog, waren seine Gedanken wieder bei dem letzten Treffen mit Haldir. So hoffnungsvoll und so verhängnisvoll. Er wusste nicht, was besser passte.  
  
Wieder glitten seine Gedanken an den Bach in den Wäldern Lothloriens.  
  
Haldir drehte den Elben zu sich herum. "Es bedrückt euch etwas mein Prinz." Das schöne Gesicht des Elben verzog sich. Sollte er reden? Endlich mit jemanden reden. Über die letzten Monate. Was alles geschehen war, seit er sich der Ringgemeinschaft angeschlossen hatte. Wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte. Vor wenigen Monaten war er noch der Prinz gewesen. Die einzigen Probleme, die er gehabt hatte, waren die Zwiste mit seinen Bruder gewesen.  
  
Haldir sah den jungen Elben an. Die schönen blauen Augen. Sah wie sich er das Gesicht verzog. Fast als würde er abwiegen, ob er mit ihm reden sollte oder nicht. Haldir kannte den jungen Prinzen schon so lange. Doch erkannte er ihn nicht mehr wieder. Aus dem Grünschnabel war ein erwachsener Elb geworden. Innerhalb von Monaten. Innerhalb einer kurzen Zeitspanne. Für Menschen bedeutend. In den Augen der Elben nichts weiter als ein Hauch des Windes. Früher hatte ihn Legolas eher an einen Menschen erinnert. Er konnte nicht eine Minute still sein. Versuchte alles zu erforschen. Ja, wenn Elbenkinder jung waren unterschieden sie sich nicht von den Menschenkinder. Die selbe Lust auf Abendteuer. Ein Feuer der Neugier. Ungebunden und heiß. Erst wenn Elben erwachsenen werden zügelt sich ihr Temperament. Sie werden beherrschter. Würde es nicht passieren, würde sie die Last der Jahrtausende erdrücken. Die Flamme existiert weiter, aber nun ist sie gebunden. Mit dem Erwachsenen werden verloren die Elben ihre Wildheit. In Legolas Augen hatte diese Flamme immer besonders heiß gebrannt. Doch wenn er ihn nun ansah, dann sah er unglaubliches Leid, doch auch Stärke, die aus der Last des Leides geboren war. Er sah Legolas das erste Mal mit anderen Augen. Nicht mehr der junge Königssohn. Haldir erkannte das Legolas erwachsenen geworden war.  
  
Legolas entschloss das es Zeit war zu reden. Über alles zu sprechen.  
  
"Es ist wahr, Haldir. Ich wandere schon lange unter den Bäumen der hohen Frau, doch finde ich keine Ruhe."  
  
Haldir sah ihn mitleidig an und sagte:  
  
"Lasst mich erfahren was euer Herz schwer macht. Vielleicht vermag ich es zu lindern."  
  
Legolas sah Haldir an. Einfach nur an. Sah in die grauen Augen, die ihn immer schon so fasziniert hatten. Die es schafften ihn zu fesseln. Sie saßen sich gegenüber. Im Gras geschützt von der Nacht Loriens. Der Mond ließ Legolas Haar silbern glitzern. Und dann passierte es einfach. Keiner der beiden hätte später sagen können, von wem der Impuls ausging. Sanft streiften sich ihre seidigen Lippen, als hätten sie Angst an der Berührung des jeweils anderen zu zerbrechen. Der Mond schien. Langsam hob Haldir seine Hand. Strich sanft durch Legolas Haar. Verweilte und zog Leoglas näher an sich heran. Legolas genoss die Umarmung. Er brauchte Trost und Haldir ließ ihn gewähren. So saßen sie lange Zeit nur da und umarmten sich. Legolas Kopf lag auf Haldirs Schulter. Haldir seufzte, als er Legolas spürte. Diesmal war es Haldir, der die Initiative ergriff. Er legte seine Hand unter Legolas Kinn und zog ihn zu sich. Sanft streiften seine Lippen, die von Legolas. Sanfte Verführung. Süß und unschuldig. Legolas sah ihn an: "Ist das die Art von Heilung, die mir der oberste Wächter Loriens angedeihen lässt?" Haldir lächelte und sagte: "Nun, in Lorien soll niemand traurig sein. Lorien ist ein Ort der Ruhe, und wenn ihr nach solcher Heilung verlangt, so will ich sie euch gern zuteil werden lassen. Denn Loriens Nächte sind lang."  
  
Legolas dachte an Haldirs Worte. An das Versprechen des obersten Wächters des goldenen Waldes. Gegeben in Eile. Ohne zu überlegen, was geschehen würde. Welche Folgen die Ausführung hatte. In diesem Moment hatte keiner der beiden an den Morgen gedacht. Keiner hatte daran einen Gedanken verschwendet. Doch das war der besondere Zauber, der Lorien umgab. Der Zauber alles zu vergessen. Ein Zauber aus einer längst vergangen Zeit. Wie ganz Lorien. Legolas erinnerte sich daran, wie er das erste Mal nach Lorien kam. Es war ihm, als würde er in eine andere Welt eintauchen. Eine Welt, die er nur aus Erzählungen seiner Mutter kannte. Hinein in ein längst vergangenes Zeitalter. Das Zeitalter der Sterne. Das Zeitalter der großen prächtigen Elbenreiche mit ihren mächtigen Königen und Königinnen. Beleriand, die Stadt Gondolin und viele andere. Ein Zeitalter so ganz anders als das jetzige.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken kehrte er in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er hörte einen Schrei. Sah sich um. Aragorn. Der Mensch mochte, der mächtigste unter seinem Volk sein, aber in einem waren sie alle gleich. Sie hatten alle die Gabe, sich immer da aufzuhalten wo die größte Gefahr lauerte. Der zukünftige König der Menschen schien sie regelrecht anzuziehen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Under the ice  
  
Autor: Evala  
  
Teil: (3/?)  
  
Rating: Immer noch nicht wirklich slash aber das kommt noch  
  
Kommentar: Natürlich wieder ein bussi an Cû aber diesmal spreche ich auch eine Widmung aus. Ich widme das Kapitel Keeline, weil sie einen Anteil daran hat und ohne sie wäre es nie fertig geworden. Ok und was diese stillen Menschen draußen vor dem PC angeht. ZWEI Reviews will ich sonst streike ich. Kein weiteres Kapitel ist dann mehr  
  
Legolas lief durch die Massen. Er sah sich nach dem Menschen um. Was hatte der Mensch schon wieder getan? fragte er sich im Stillen. Pfeile flogen durch die Luft. Schreckliches Geschrei war zu hören. Die Schreie verwundeter Menschen. Ungläubig. Verwirrt. Laut, heiser und bald verstummend. Klar von den sanften, melodischen Stimmen der Elben zu unterscheiden. Doch es berührte ihn nicht. Die Spur toter Feinde zog sich noch immer hinter ihm her. Eine Maschine. Immer wieder feuerte er Pfeile ab. Seine Feinde hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, doch es störte ihn nicht. Seine Lungen brannten, doch es war nicht von Belang. Sein Zopf war aufgegangen. Die langen Haare fielen nass in sein Gesicht. Doch es war ihm egal. Das einzige, was zählte war, das er diese Schlacht gewann. Es war sein Ziel gewesen, als er nach Helms Klamm gekommen war. Es war noch immer sein Ziel, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Doch die Überzeugung war da. Sie saß tief. Verwurzelt in seinem Herzen. Hatte er gegenüber von Aragorn auch von Zweifeln gesprochen. Nun waren sie längst beseitigt. Er würde vielleicht hier sterben. Einer der vielen verwirrten, ungläubigen Stimmen sein, die aufschrien und schnell wieder verstummten. Doch es war ihm egal. Seit der Nacht in Lorien störte es ihn nicht mehr. Das Böse würde nicht gewinnen.  
  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über das schöne Gesicht, das vorher keine Gefühlsregung zugelassen hatte. Vielleicht waren die Elben den Sterblichen grade deshalb so unheimlich, weil sie nie Gefühle zeigten. Oh, wie irrten sich die Menschen da. Ein Elb konnte sehr wohl Gefühle zeigen. Denn das Feuer der Leidenschaft brannte auch in den Herzen des unsterblichen Volkes. Nur hatte es selten ein Sterblicher miterlebt. So nahmen sie einfach an, das die Elben zu solchen Dingen nicht fähig seien. Er hatte selbst nicht geglaubt, zu wozu er fähig war. Er war in einem Palast aufgewachsenen, als Sohn eines Königs. Man hatte um Erlaubnis gefragt, ihn berühren zu dürfen. Die einzigen wirklichen Ereignisse in seinem Leben waren die Streitereien mit seinem Bruder gewesen. Er dachte mitleidig an seinen Bruder zurück. Die beiden Brüder waren verschiedener als es wohl möglich war. Zwei Seiten eines Spiegels. Schon ihr Aussehen zog eine deutliche Trennlinie zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Elben und Legolas.  
  
Doch noch mehr trennte sie ihr Wesen. Während Legolas immer seine Freiheit liebte und so oft wie möglich versuchte, aus dem goldenen Käfigs auszubrechen, liebte sein Bruder das behütete Haus. Auch als Nachricht aus Bruchtal gekommen war, brach nicht der Ältere, sondern Legolas auf. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich sein Leben verändert. Sehr sogar. Als er an Veränderungen dachte, fiel ihm sofort der Name Haldir ein. Bei einem zaghaften Berühren der Lippen des jeweils anderen war es nicht geblieben. Noch immer erinnerte sich Legolas daran als wäre es gestern gewesen. Erinnerte sich an Haldirs silbernes Haar. Die kundigen, erfahrenen und gleichzeitig wunderschönen Hände. Graue Augen, in denen man versinken konnte. Haldir hatte etwas getan. Er hatte die Eisschicht durchbrochen. Eine Eisschicht, dicht und vor langer Zeit erbaut. Unerreichbar. Unantastbar. Gefühlslos. Hatte sein sanftes Wesen ans Licht des goldenen Waldes gebracht. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er ihm etwas gezeigt. Leidenschaft. Pure, ungeschminkte Leidenschaft. Süß und verführerisch. Doch heiß wie Feuer. Sie schlummert in jedem und wartet nur auf ein Zeichen. Sie umschlich ihn. Zeigte sich offen. Ihre Fassetten. Schillernd und vielseitig. Oh, ihr Sterblichen wenn ihr wüsstet. Doch auch ihr kennt das Gefühl. Das Gefühl zu schweben. Das Gefühl zu brennen. Das Gefühl nichts anderes zu sein. Nicht anderes als pure Lust. Nichts um dich exsistiert. Alle Sorgen verschwinden. Sie gehen und machen bereitwillig Platz. Für die Leidenschaft. Sie hob ihn in den Himmel. Doch wer herausfordert muss bezahlen. Für alles muss ein Preis gezahlt werden und Legolas wusste nicht, ob er bereit war ihn zu zahlen. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Anmerkung der Autorin: Für alle die so lang durchgehalten haben...Ich weiß...ich weiß aber nun will ich nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumreden...let´s start  
  
HOPE  
  
Die Schlacht befand sich auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Überall sah man Krieger, die verzweifelt gegen die Niederlage ankämpften. Verhindern wollten, was unausweichlich war. Alle wussten es. Keiner wollte es aussprechen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten. Alle Mühen waren vergeblich. Es waren zu viele. Zu viele Orks und Urukais. Sie waren wie Insekten. Erschlug man einen, kamen dafür zehn neue. So sehr sich die Kämpfer auch bemühten. Man hörte im Kampfgetümmel die Schreie der Sterbenden. Kurz und fürchterlich. Legolas würde sie für immer im Gedächtnis behalten. Hatte er anfangs noch Hoffnung gehabt, erkannte nun auch er das Unausweichliche. Sie würden verlieren! Sie würden verlieren! Und keiner würde Schuld sein. Die Dunkelheit kam über sie. Sie schien sie zu verschlingen. Immer mehr von ihnen starben, und für jeden Toten schienen doppelt so viele Feinde zu kommen. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Aussichtslos. Für immer verloren. Die Dunkelheit war zu stark. Zu stark. Zu mächtig. Legolas Zweifel wuchsen. Wurden stärker. Sie zerfraßen ihn. Schwächten ihn. Neben ihn die erlahmenden Kampfschreie der Rohimirr.  
  
Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Köcher war leer. Keine Zeit. Keine Zeit um Pfeile einzusammeln. Der nie erschöpfbare Köcher des besten Bogenschützen war leer. Er zog seine Kurzschwerter heraus. Nein, er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht jetzt. Doch sie waren zu stark. Parasiten im schönen Angesicht Mittelerdes. Einst waren sie Elben. Doch das war lange vorbei. Ihre Seele genau so verstümmelt wie ihr Körper. Ein dunkles Werk. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Vermischte sich mit dem Blut der Unschuldigen. Düsternis legte sich über Helms Klamm. Erschwerte den Kämpfenden jede Ausflucht. Erstickte ihr Gefühl von Hoffnung. Doch die Elben kämpften unerbittlich weiter. Sie trieben die Menschen an weiter zu kämpfen. Gaben ihnen die Hoffnung zurück. Die Flamme der Hoffnung, die Saruman zu ersticken versuchte, loderte wieder auf. Heiß. Brennend. Sie ist es, die Wesen Unmögliches tun lässt. Sie vollbringt durch ihre Träger Unglaubliches. Es war oft nicht verständlich. Und doch war es Hoffnung was die Krieger trieb weiter zu kämpfen. Einen Kampf zu kämpfen, der bereits verloren ist. Die Hoffnung wurde stärker und die Kampfschreie wieder lauter. Die Männer dachten an ihre Frauen. Die Jungen an ihre Schwestern. Die Gedanken der Menschen waren bei den Frauen und Kindern, die in den glitzernden Höhlen Zuflucht suchten. Die Gedanken der Elben waren bei ihren Volke. Sie hatten geschworen, wenn nötig mit diesen Menschen zu sterben. Mit dieser Schlacht lebte sie wieder auf. Die alte Freundschaft. Sie sponnen sie wieder enger. Im Kampf werden keine Fragen gestellt. Es werden keine Antworten erwartet. Der Kampf erfolgt wortlos. Er folgt nur einem Ziel. Den Gegner auszuschalten. Den Gegner zu besiegen.  
  
Doch diese Armee kämpfte gegen etwas viel schrecklicheres. Die Dunkelheit. Düster. Bedrückend. Sie kriecht in alle Poren deines Körpers und lässt Kälte zurück. Was würde im Schutz der Dunkelheit geschehen? Welche Entscheidungen brachte sie mit sich? Legolas wusste es nicht. Vielleicht würde er bald wissen wie hoch der Preis war. Vielleicht würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Vielleicht würde er mit diesen Menschen sterben und mit ihm der Morgen auf den sie warteten. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kommentar: Ach gott...erschlagt mich aber ich bin nicht die Schnellste vorallem wenns um Updaten geht... Wünsche trotzdem viel Spass mit dem Kapitel...  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Seine Gedanken glitten in die Vergangenheit.  
  
Wieder wanderte er zu der schicksalshaften Nacht zurück. Noch immer konnte er die leichten Berührungen spüren. Leicht wie eine Feder. Er brannte innerlich. Die Berührungen hinterließen Flammen auf seiner Haut. Sehnsucht und doch Zufriedenheit. Widersprüchlich, und doch geteilt. Noch immer schmeckte er den Geschmack von Haldirs Lippen auf den seinen. Süß wie Honig. Sanft und doch leidenschaftlich. Fordernd, und doch zurückhaltend. Es war von einer Intensität gewesen, als wären nur Sekunden vergangen, und keine Tage. Das Gras war feucht gewesen. Gerade so, als hätte Varda vom Ausgang dieser Nacht gewusst und frühzeitig ihre Tränen vergossen. Tränen um eine Liebe, die nicht erfüllt werden würde. Auch er hatte bittere Tränen vergossen. Kleine, schmale Regenfälle. Feucht. Sauer. Säuerlich wie der Verlust, den er erlitten hatte. Doch seine Tränen waren lange versiegt. Er konnte nicht mehr weinen. Er durfte nicht mehr weinen. Er musste stark sein, um zu bestehen. Stark sein um zu leben. Zu Leben und eine zweite Chance zu erhalten. Es war so wunderschön gewesen. Aus dem anfangs nur leichten Annäherungen wurde ein Sturm. Der Sturm brach überraschend zwischen den Beiden aus. So wie es Stürme zu tun pflegen. Doch es war kein dunkler und grauer Sturm. Eher ein Sturm der Leidenschaft und der Begierde. Doch beide Stürme haben etwas gemeinsam. Sie sind zerstörerisch. Nicht aufzuhalten. Unvorhergesehen. Nicht immer erwünscht. Doch dieser war erwünscht. Unwissend was sie taten, wählten sie. Denn ein Elb liebt nur einmal. Doch wenn er liebt, gibt er sich mit Leib und Seele dieser Liebe hin. Legolas hatte bisher nicht daran gedacht. Nicht geglaubt, das auch er wählen würde. Er hatte auf einen Knall gehofft. Oder eher daran geglaubt. Doch weder ein Paukenschlag war nötig gewesen, noch ein Urknall. Nur ein Elb mit silbernen Haaren und stürmischen Augen. Unbemerkt hatte er sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Die Jahrtausendalte Eisschicht geschmolzen. Er würde daran zerbrechen. Wieder kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Kurz aber in der Kürze liegt ja bekanntlich auch die Würze, oder?  
  
Bye Eve 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kommentar: Eigentlich verfolgte mich bei dieser Story lange die Schreibblockkade doch es scheint als hätte sie mich endlich losgelassen....*ggg*  
  
Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Zurück in die Burg um das Letzte zu schützen, das ihnen geblieben. Seine Füße funktionierten automatisch. Schon lange hatte ihm die Konzentration verloren darauf zu achten. Auch spürte er nicht mehr wie sich seine Schwerter in die Körper der Gegner bohrten. Schnell und präzise. Ehe sie wussten wie ihnen geschah waren sie bereits dahin. Blut spritze. Dunkel. Schwarz wie der Ort wo einst ihre Seele wohnte. Legolas selbst war erschöpft doch er spürte die Erschöpfung nicht mehr. Er spürte gar nichts mehr. Sein Körper war zur Maschine des Krieges geworden. Zum Werkzeug des Kampfes. Ohne Emotionen. Ohne Leben. Doch war er das nicht schon lange? Emotionslos. Leblos. Nicht erst die Schlacht hatte ihm dazu gemacht. Nein, es war bereits viel früher geschehen. In einer stürmischen Sommernacht unter den Bäumen. Den Bäumen, die nur noch in Lorien ihre Zuflucht fanden. Lorien. Eine der letzten Zufluchtsort seiner Rasse. Wenn er an Lorien dachte musste er unweigerlich an ihn denken. Silbernes Haar, das im Mondlicht schimmerte. Blaue Augen in dem man versinken konnte. Er war glücklich gewesen. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Wie der Sturm über ihren Köpfen nahm auch der Sturm zwischen ihnen an Intensität zu. Haldirs Lippen fanden die spitzen der elbischen Ohren. Es war wie ein Stromschlag. Ernüchternd und süchtigmachend. Er versank in der Macht dieser Emotion. Er versank in dem See der Lust. Stürmisch und gefährlich. Hätte er gewusst was auf ihn zukam so wäre er gegangen und hätte es nie geschehen lassen. Doch es schien ihm als hätte er seine Fähigkeit zu gehen bereits verlernt. Wie konnte etwas so schönes solche Schmerzen bereiten und gleichzeitig solches Glück? Er war gefangen. Gefangen im Widerspruch dieses Spieles. Es war lange her da sie wussten wer über das Spiel die Kontrolle hatte. Haldir wusste was er tat. Oh ja, er wusste es sehr wohl, das kalte Herz eines Kriegers in Flammen auf gehen zu lassen.  
  
Kämpfen um zu gewinnen. Kämpfen um den Gegner zu schlagen. Wieder fand er sich in der Gegenwart wieder. Doch was war geschehen? Woher kam dieses Brennen. Er schien zu zerbersten. Hatte er Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart vermischt? Hitze floss durch seinen Körper. Ihm beschlich ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Was war geschehen? Er sank auf die Knie. Da erkannte er was geschehen war.  
  
Und jetzt schlaft schön MUHAHA 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Autor: Evala Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Nur mein irres Gehirn Kommentar: Nun, ich hab den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden und hab geschrieben bis meine Finger brummten. Jetzt erwarte ich aber auch überschwängliches Lob! Zwei Reviews und es gibt ein weiteres Kapitel aus meiner Feder! (  
  
Es tat so weh! Der Schmerz kroch von der Brust aus in seinen restlichen Körper! Flammen! Pein. Die Schreie. Der Kampf entfernte sich von ihm. Noch immer nicht realisierend was geschehen sank er zu Boden. Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Feinde. Verzweifelt umklammerte er seine Kurzschwerter. Er lag da und sah den Himmel. Der Schmerz war nicht zu ertragen. Er brannte und nahm ihm jeden anderen Gedanken. Schwach nahm er das Röcheln neben ihm wahr. Der tödliche Hieb hatte nicht nur ihn verletzt sondern auch seinem Feind das Leben gekostet. Das war gut. Seine Gedanken rassten. Bilder glitten durch sein Gedächtnis. Bilder seines Lebens. Nie hatte er geglaubt, das es so enden könnte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, das der Prinz des Düsterwald in Hemls Klamm sterben würde. Unermüdlich dachte er an Haldir. Er dachte an die eine Nacht. Die eine Nacht der Vereinigung. Sie war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Er war unvorsichtig gewesen. Schwärze breitet sich aus. Schwärze benebelte seinen Verstand. Dann verlor er sein Bewusstsein. Haldir hob auf einen Ork ein. Tödlich getroffen viel der Feind zu Boden. Haldir grinste. Zu einfach. Diese Untiere machten es ihm zu einfach. Plötzlich spürte er einen Stich im Herzen. Was war das? Was war geschehen. Gehetzt sah sich Loriens Wächter um. Die Augen schweiften über den Kampfplatz während er sich die Feinde vom Leib hielt. Da kam ihm der Gedanke: Legolas! So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnte suchte er nach dem blonden Elben. Mit Grauen sah er den blonden Elben von 5 Urukais umzingelt. Nein! Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Er rannte auf Legolas zu. Alles war ihm egal. Wichtig war allein der blonde Elb mit den blauen Augen. Die selben Augen, die ihm damals verzaubert hatten. Seine Gedanken glitten davon. Reisten in die Vergangenheit. Wieder sah er den stolzen Elbenprinzen vor sich. Das blonde Haar, dem Licht der Sonne gleich. Der köstliche Leib und die blauen Augen. Blaue Augen als Tore zu Träumen. Haldir hatte ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Er kannte den Prinzen solange doch das was damals vor ihm stand war nicht mehr der kleine Elb gewesen. Vor ihm hatte das schönste und zerbrechlichste Wesen gestanden. Hätte Haldir es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er Legolas für einen Valar gehalten. Die Nacht war so köstlich gewesen. Unvergesslich war sie in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Die sanften Seufzer aus dem wunderschönen Mund, die ihn zu Höchstleistungen antrieben. Sanfte Seufzer aus den Schreie der Lust wurden. Noch immer spürte wie ihm sich der köstliche Leib so willig entgegen bog. Bereit genommen zu werden. Die unglaubliche Enge. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Aus Wir war Ich geworden. Nichts zählte mehr als ihr Spiel der Lust. In dieser Nacht war der blonde Elb sein gewesen. Doch schon am nächsten Morgen war er ihm aus den Händen geglitten. Hilflos musste Haldir mit an sehen wie Legolas zu Boden ging. Wild hieb er auf die anderen Orks ein. Er musste zu seinem Liebsten. Legolas lag am Boden. Nein, lass ihn nicht tot sein. Haldir flehte die Valar an als er sich neben seinem Geliebten nieder lies. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen. Wo war er? Überall war Dunkelheit. Helms Klamm war das jedenfalls nicht. Er hatte Angst. War er tot? Wenn er wirklich tot war, dann war das auf alle Fälle nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Langsam sank er in sich zusammen. Er blickte sich um. Dunkelheit so weit das Auge reichte. Es war so dunkel. Kälte breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, nahm ihm vollkommen in Besitz. Seine Gedanken rasten. Immer das selbe Szenario vor Augen. Der Hieb des Orks. Noch immer sah er diesen Blick. Niederschmetternd böse. Legolas stand auf. Wieder lies er seinen Blick über die Dunkelheit schweifen. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. Warum sah er ihn nicht? War er tot? Er konnte unmöglich tot sein! Das konnten nicht Mandos Hallen sein? Unmöglich. Er begann zu schreien. Leise. Er wurde lauter: NEIN!  
  
Haldir erschrak. Er glaubte einen Aufschrei gehört zu haben. Doch als er sich zum Lager seines Liebsten wandte sah er, das dieser noch immer da lag. Das Lager bestand aus Heu und Stroh. Not dürftig von den Frauen Rohans für die Verwundeten herbei getragen. Haldir machte sich Sorgen. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Immer wieder sah er Legolas zu Boden stürzen. Immer wieder lief er auf ihn zu und ging neben ihm nieder. Nur vage erinnerte er sich wie die Schlacht endete und Aragorn Legolas in die Burg trug. Zusammen mit den anderen Verwundeten lag er in der Halle. Haldir war seitdem nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen. Auch als Aragorn ihm geraten hatte sich etwas auszuruhen war der Elb hier geblieben. Salzige Tränen liefen über die ebenmäßigen Züge. Warum? Warum nur hat es ihn getroffen und nicht mich? Es hätte mich treffen sollen.  
  
Haldir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Gandalf auf ihn zukam und ihn bat ihn mit Legolas allein zu lassen. Haldir nickte und bestand darauf, das Gandalf ihn rufen solle wenn er ihn brauchte dann stand er auf und drehte sich schweren Herzens um. Gandalf musste Legolas einfach helfen können. Er öffnete seine Augen, sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, sie geschlossen zu haben. Es fröstelte ihn. Er sah sich um. Die Gegend um Helms Klamm war vom Kampf gezeichnet. Trotz der heilenden Morgenröte überzog das Land ein dunkler Schatten.  
  
"Du fühlst den Schatten auch?" Erschreckt drehte sich Haldir um nur um Gandalf zu erblicken. Er hatte den Istari nicht kommen hören. Doch bei Gandalf war das nicht verwunderlich. Der alte Mann bewegte sich lautlos, als wäre er ein Elb. Haldir versuchte zu lächeln. Es misslang. Deutlich waren die ebenmäßige Züge des schönen Gesichtes mit Schmerz gezeichnet. Eine frische Brise wehte um die Burg. Der Wind spielte mit Haldirs Haaren. Die Sonne schien, doch in Haldirs Herz herrschte Schmerz und Dunkelheit als er nickte: "Ja, auch wir Elben spüren die Schatten. Er legt sich wie ein Mantel um unser Bewusstsein doch der Sieg in Helms Klamm hat die Schnalle des Mantel etwas geöffnet." Gandalf seufzte: "Für den Moment sicher, aber dieser Sieg ist so unbedeutend wenn man bedenkt was noch auf uns zu kommt." Haldir nickte. Er sah aus wie eine Statue aus Stein gemeißelt. Das silberne Haar glitzerte in der Morgensonne als er sagte: "Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm mag vorbei sein, doch die Schlacht um Mittelerde hat gerade erst begonnen." Schweigen breitete sich aus. Keiner war willig das Thema weiter zu besprechen. Sie wussten beide, das es keinen Sinn hatte. Schließlich war es Haldir, der das Schweigen brach: "Wie geht es Legolas?" Gandalfs Züge verhärteten sich und gleichzeitig bargen die grauen Augen Mitleid. Gandalf räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Anmerkung: @Shelley: *knuddelt ihre einzige und treue Leserin mal * Das ist alles nur für dich, Süße! Das ganze Kapitel! Und Legolas lebt noch...*gg* Bin ich nicht süß?...Naja ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wieder meinen sadistischen Tag und mir ist was viel besseres eingefallen ( aber das wirst du schon noch sehn...hoffe du bleibst mir auch weiterhin als Leserin erhalten! Aber ich sollte zu quasseln aufhören.  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
"Legolas Zustand war sehr kritisch aber er wird überleben." Für einem Moment atmete ich auf. Fast wollte ich Gandalf umarmen doch in seinen Augen sah ich, das diese Sache einen Hacken haben musste. Ich musste es wissen. Also fragte ich:  
  
"Wir kennen uns schon lange genug um zu wissen, das du mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit offenbarst."  
  
Gandalf sah den Elben an. Sollte er ihm wirklich sagen was mit Legolas geschehen würde. Sollte er wirklich ein Herz brechen? Eine Liebe so rein wie diese zerstören. Er fürchtete um Haldirs Leben. Der Wind umschmeichelte das silberne Haar des Elben. Einen bittenden Blick in den Augen. Gandalf verfluchte einmal wieder die Gabe der Elben, die Schönsten aller Lebenden Wesen zu sein. Lange war es her, das er nach Mittelerde gekommen war. Viele Jahre waren seither ins Land gezogen. Viele Menschenalter war er auf Mittelerdes Pfaden gewandert doch noch immer nahm ihm die Schönheit dieser Lebewesen gefangen. Doch jeder Spiegel zeigte zwei Dinge.  
  
Auf der einen Seite die unglaubliche Schönheit eines Elben. Haar weicher als jeder Samt den du je erblicken wirst. Geschmeidig wenn du mit dem Finger hindurch fährst. Glitzernd in Farben, die du dir nicht auszumalen vermagst wenn noch niemals Elbenhaar dein Auge hat erblickt. Wie ein Mantel um ebenmäßige Züge. Faltenlos. Die Qual der Zeit geht daran vorbei ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Nur an den Augen erkennst du das Alter eines Elben doch selbst sie sind Poesie. Ein Bild der Perfektion. Abgestimmt auf einen Körper, den Ilvutaras ihnen gab um seiner Schönheit gleichzukommen.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite fanden sich Gefühle. Auch wenn du glaubst das Elben kalt sind so kennst du sie nicht. Ein Feuer brennt tief in ihnen. Klein und kontrolliert bis zu dem einem Tage. Ihr mögt es tragisches Schicksal nennen ich werde ihm den Namen Liebe geben. Bis zu dem Tag an dem ein Elb sich selbst aufgibt. Sein Herz einem anderen anvertraut. An diesem Tag wird aus der Flamme ein Meer. Wo Kälte war ist nun Verlangen. Die Kontrolle weicht der Leidenschaft.  
  
Ein Elb gibt sich dem anderen hin. Für ihn gibt es kein zurück. Die Macht der Liebe eines Elben ist groß doch auch des Elben größte Schwäche denn reisst man die Liebe entzwei so weicht sie Tod. Stirbt eine Hälfte so wird dies die andere Hälfte nicht überleben.  
  
Eben dies befürchtete Gandalf. Was würde geschehen wenn Haldir erfuhr was mit Legolas geschehen war. Was würde geschehen wenn er erfahren würde, das keine Macht der Welt Legolas zu Helfen in der Lage war? Was würde geschehen wenn er erführe das die Liebe gerissen war? Tief in seinem Inneren wünschte sich der Zauberer fast Legolas wäre hinfort gegangen. Er wünschte sich beinahe die Schönheit des Elben wäre nicht mehr hier. Denn was Haldir nun erwartete war weit schlimmer als der Tod eines Geliebten! Der Preis für Legolas Leben war hoch gewesen! Gandalf fragte sich ob Haldir in der Lage war ihn zu zahlen!  
  
Ach ja! Bevor ichs vergesse...Ich erwarte mehr als 1 Review sonst ists vorbei! Dann ist der Hahn zu! Ein Autor lebt von Reviews und seht mich an! Ja schaut was ihr angerichtet habt! Ich bin schon richtig dünn wegen Reviewmangel!!! 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kommentar: Ich dachte ich schenk euch vorzeitig was zu Weihnachten * smile * 2 Leser!!! @shelley: Du kennst dich nicht mehr aus. Ich denke, das wird sich hoffentlich nach dem 11. Kapitel änderen @Jack´sGirl: Hallöchen! Danke für das Review...Ich habe aber ne Frage...wie stelle ich das an...mit Reviews zulassen...und so..??? Ich kapier es nicht...bin wohl etwas weich in der Birne  
  
Whatever...let´s begin  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Haldir sah Gandalf verzweifelt an. Warum schwieg der Istari? Was mochte schlimmer sein als der Tod? Was war mit Legolas geschehen, dass es nicht einmal ein Istari es übers Herz brachte den Geschehnissen kund zu tun.  
  
Tief in seinem Herzen wusste Haldir, das Gandalf zu recht schwieg. Er wusste, das etwas passiert sein musste, das seine Vorstellungskraft bei weiten überstieg.  
  
Lange standen Gandalf und Haldir sich gegenüber. Keiner der zweien sprach ein Wort. Eine dunkle und erdrückende Stille legte sich über die beiden Wesen.  
  
Jegliches Gefühl der Sicherheit war aus Haldirs Gliedern verschwunden.  
  
Zweifel! Tiefe Zweifel nagten an seiner Seele.  
  
Sein Geist erinnerte sich. Er ging viele Jahrtausende zurück nur um einen Schnelldurchgang von Haldirs Gefühle zu zeigen. Er wusste noch genau wie er Legolas das erste mal getroffen hatte. Der kleine Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Damals hatte er Haldir so sehr an einem Menschen erinnert. Er war außer Stande gewesen seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.  
  
So ganz un typisch für einen Elben war es bei Legolas möglich gewesen ihm jegliches Gefühl von seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können. Ein kleines Lächeln wischte über Haldirs Gesicht als er sich erinnerte wie er doch die Ratsversammlung im Goldenen Wald mit Leben gefüllt hatte. Haldir war zur Rechten Galadries gestanden. Überall ernste Elbengesichter. Eine gedrückte Stimmung, des kommenden Unheils bewusst. Die mächtigsten aller Elben an einem Tisch. Lord Elrond aus Imladris und sein Berater Lord Glorfindel. Viele der Elben nannten den blonden Elben auch "Balrogschlächter." Es hieß, das Glorfindel von Imladris, Berater Elronds des Halbelben und Glorfindel von Gondolin, Oberhaupt des Hauses der goldenen Blume dieselben seinen. Der geisterhafte Glanz, der von dem Elbenlord ausging schien es nur zu bestätigen. Celeborn saß ebenfalls am Ratstisch. Seiner Frau an Macht nicht gleich war der Überlebende aus Doriath dennoch ein Mitglied des Rates. Als letzter der mächtigen Elben saß auch König Thranduil im Rat. Ein herrischer Elb mit grimmigen Gesicht. Trotz seiner Schönheit war seine Aura von einer eisigen Kälte umgeben. Ganz anders sein Sohn. Legolas trug das Licht der Sonne in sich. Er verkörperte den Morgen. Den Morgen der Elben. Ja ein Licht war er damals wirklich gewesen. Vor allem als er laut quiekend in die Ratsversammlung gestürzt war und Thranduil bis in die Haarspitzen erröten lies. Doch aus dem Grünschnabel war ein erwachsener Elb geworden, dessen Schönheit ihres Gleichen suchte.  
  
Seine Erinnerungen wanderten erneut. Wanderten zur Nacht des Schicksals. Noch immer konnte er Legolas Geruch schmecken. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an den Schweißfilm auf der Haut des Elben. Das leicht feuchte Gras. Der goldene Mallorn. Das däummerte Licht. Schließlich waren sie ihres Spieles überdrüssig geworden. Angetrieben von der Lust sich ineinander zu verlieren. Angetrieben von dem Gedanken eins zu werden und sich alles zu teilen. Körper. Geist und schließlich die Seele. Auch Haldirs Verlangen war nicht mehr verborgen. Das Spiel hatte ihn an den Rand seiner Belastbarkeit gebracht. Viel mehr. Es hatte ihn weit an seine Grenzen gebracht. Am Abgrund stehen wartete er auf die Erlösung. Sanfte Finger an seinem Rücken. Hitze. Unglaubliche Hitze. Wieder traf er Legolas Mund zu einem alles verzerrenden Kuss. Der Elb schmeckte nach Feuer. Nie erlöschendes Feuer. Es übertrug sich auf Haldir. Seine Gefühle steigerten sich ins Unermüdliche als er schließlich in dem jüngeren Elben vergrub. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Die Welt und ihr Schmerz schwanden als die beiden Elben ihre Grenzen beschritten und den jeweils anderen weit darüber hinaus stiessen.  
  
Haldir schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wollte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er wollte wissen was mit seinem Liebsten war so fragte er Gandalf.  
  
"Wirst du mir nun sagen was mit Legolas geschehen ist, das nicht einmal eines der mächtigsten Wesen Mittelerdes es auszusprechen vermag. Was ist geschehen, das sich in Mithrandirs Augen Mitleid spiegelt? Ist es Mitleid mit dem Morgenstern der Elben oder heget ihr die Furcht, das was immer auch geschehen mag zu schlimm ist, das Haldir von Lorien es verkraftet?"  
  
Gandalf sah auf. Seine grauen Augen zeigten nun keine Regung mehr als er antwortet:  
  
"Lange kenne ich euch, Haldir. Was ich euch nun sagen möchte wird euch schlimmer treffen als es der Tod des Morgensterns je könnte. Ihr seid stark, Haldir doch was geschehen ist erschütterte sogar die Valar." 


	11. Whats happened with Legolas?

Kapitel 10  
  
Gandalf lächelte den Elben traurig an. Er wusste, das es nichts gab was Haldir nun helfen konnte. Er hatte seinen Geliebten verloren. Schlimmer noch er hatte ihn verloren und auch wieder nicht. Gandalf hoffte inständig, das Haldir nicht das Schicksal ereilen würde, das ihm zu gedacht war. Während Haldir und Gandalf draußen noch immer redeten standen Eomer und Aragorn an Legolas Lager.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Prinzen geschehen? Er scheint nicht schwer verletzt und doch erwacht er nicht", fragte Eomer erstaunt. Der Reiter Rohans hatte mit Legolas Seite an Seite gekämpft. Er hatte langsam Sympatie entwickelt. Dieser Elb war nicht wie die anderen. Nicht das er schon viele des hohen Volkes getroffen hatte doch jeder der elbischen Wesen hatte eine gewisse Distanziertheit besäßen, eine kalte Art, die Furcht verursachte. Dieser Elb jedoch besaß ein außergewöhnliches Wesen. Er war stets freundlich. Egal ob es nun Zwerg, Mensch oder Hobbit war. Für ihn schien die Arroganz seines Volkes nichts zu bedeuten.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Aragorn antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, Eomer. Gandalf schien fast erschreckt als er ihn untersucht hatte. Es schien als würde sich der graue Magier fürchten." Aragorn starrte traurig auf das Lager seines Freundes hinab. Die ohnehin helle Haut schien noch heller geworden zu sein. Fast durchsichtig war sie. Das blonde Haar bedeckte das notdürftige Lager aus Heu. Er bemerkte, das die Frauen Rohans ihn gewaschen und gesäubert hatten. So taten sie es mit jedem. Egal ob Mensch, Zwerg, Elb oder Hobbit. Rohans Menschen waren einfach. In diesen Landen gab man nicht viel für Schmuck und Reichtum. Das Volk der Pferdeherren lebte ein einfaches Leben, das so manchen reichen Mann aus Gondor erschreckt hätte. Eine Tatsache über die er mehr als glücklich war. Eine Tatsache, die so manchen das Leben gerettet hatte. Wieder kam sein Blick auf Legolas zurück. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er den Elben das erste Mal getroffen hatte.  
  
Er war noch ein Junge gewesen als Elrond ihn mit nach Düsterwald nahm. Auch Elladan und Elrohir hatten sich ihrem Vater angeschlossen. Elrond erklärte ihm, das sich in Düsterwald die besten Bogenschützen in einem Wettbewerb messen sollten. Er erklärte, das dieser Wettbewerb wichtig sei um das etwas wacklige Bündnis mit Thranduil, dem König der Waldelben aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Aragorn, das erste Mal Düsterwald betreten hatte verstand er dessen Name. Seit Dol Gudur den Schatten gebracht hatte war der Wald sehr düster doch die Magie war noch immer hier. Man merkte, das Elben hier lebten und schon bald trafen sie auf die Tawarith, die Elben aus Thranduils Volk. Sie waren blond und von hochgewachsener Gestalt. Sie führten sie tief ins Reich des Waldelbenkönigs hinein. Überall konnte man den Zauber der Elben spüren. Es schien dem jungen Menschen als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten. Lang vergangen und nicht die Seine. Elrond erzählte ihm oft vom Zeitalter der Sterne. Vom Zeitalter als die ersten Elben am See erwachten und das Böse noch schlief. Von der Zeit als die Valar Elben nach Valinor holten. Von der Zeit des Fluches und schließlich von den blühenden Elbenreichen. Der Stadt Gondolin und Turin dem Tapferen. Von Doriath und von mächtigen Elbenkönigen. Er erinnerte sich an die wehmütigen Augen seines Ziehvaters. Hier in diesem Elbenreich konnte man den Zauber des Alten spüren. Die Bäume waren mächtig und ihre Kronen kaum absehbar. Sie benötigten keinen Schmuck denn das Mondlicht ward ihnen Schmuck genug. Die Blätter schienen Silber zu funkeln und der Fluss, der sich durch Düsterwald schlängelte schien bestückt mit Gemen und Diamanten. Leise hörte man die Gesänge der Elben. Die Wasser des Flusses begleiteten Stimmen, die schöner und klarer waren als jede Menschenstimme es vermag. Die Fletts waren erleuchtet. Es schien als schlängelten sie sich den Baum. Man könnte denken sie wurden nicht gebaut sondern der Baum hatte sie geschaffen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war der Wettbewerb. So viele Elben hatte er noch niemals an einem Platz gesehen. Alle schienen aufgeregt und lange dauerte der Wettbewerb im Gesicht eines Menschen, doch was war der Maßstab eines Menschen schon im Vergleich der Zeit, die ein Elb besaß. Zum Schluss gewann ein blonder Elb mit unergründlichen blauen. Aragorn hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden können. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Sein Ziehvater hatte ihm erklärt, das dies Legolas Grünblatt sei. Er ward der jüngste Sohn König Thranduils. Wie Arwen der Abendstern, des elbischen Volkes war so war der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs der Morgenstern der Elben. Wo Arwen schwarzes Haar turg ward das Haar des Elbenprinzen ein Teppich aus puren Gold. Wo Arwen das Licht der Dämmerung in sich trug da trug der elbische Prinz ein helles Strahlen in sich. Er trug das Strahlen der Sonne. An diesem Tag hatte Aragorn den Elben das erste Mal erblickt und seitdem waren sie Freunde.  
  
Der Waldläufer wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Eomer sagte: "Ich glaube er erwacht!"  
  
Nun hörte auch Aragorn das leise Stöhnen des Elben. Der Elb schlug langsam seine Augen auf und sah sich um. Furcht zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab. Er versuchte zu flüchten. Immer weiter rutschte er auf dem Lager nach Hinten. Aragorn und Eomer sahen wie Haldir und Gandalf herein kamen. Als sie Legolas sahen ward auf beider Gesicht ein schrecklicher Ausdruck zu sehen. Erkennen. Verzweifeln. Panik. Den selben Ausdruck hatte auch Legolas in den Augen. Pure Panik!  
  
Die blauen Augen verengten sich als Eomer fragte: "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Der Elb antwortete nicht. Es schien als verstände er den Reiter Rohans nicht. Aragorn war verwirrt. Allerdings noch verwirrter war er als Legolas antwortete. Das war nicht die Sprache der Elben. Weder Quenda noch Sindarin. Das war die Sprache des dunklen Herrschers. Aragorn sah Tränen auf Haldirs Wangen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten und vor allem warum fragte, der Morgenstern der Elben diese Frage.  
  
Warum hatte er gefragt wer er ist? 


	12. Changes of the heart

Kapitel 11  
  
Alle starrten auf den Elben, dessen Augen so voller Furcht waren. Unterschiedliche Gefühle machten sich in den Anwesenden breit.  
  
Eomer und Aragorn wussten nicht was geschehen war. Sie waren schockiert über das Geschehen. Noch nie hatte sich ein Elb verhalten. Viele Fragen schossen ihnen durch den Kopf.  
  
Warum sprach einer des hohen Volke in der dunklen Sprache?  
  
Warum fürchtete er sich so dermaßen?  
  
Und die wichtigste:  
  
"Warum schien er sich an nichts zu erinnern?"  
  
Schweigen legte sich über den Saal. Die Frauen Rohans kümmerten sich nicht um die vier Gestalten, die wie zu Salzsäure erstarrt um den Elben standen. Sie verrichteten nur ihre Arbeit. Gewissenhaft und sorgfältig gingen sie von einem zum anderen und verrichteten ihre Arbeit. Aragorn deutete ihnen den Elb auszulassen. Die Frau nickte nur und ging weiter. Erst jetzt wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des Menschenkönigs zurück auf Legolas gelenkt.  
  
In den schönen blauen Augen des Elben war so vieles zu lesen. Furcht, Verzweiflung, Verwirrung. Reine Panik. Reine, eiskalte Panik. Mittlerweile starrte sie nur noch an. Die Mauer im Rücken schaute er ihnen in den Augen. So tief als könnte er in die Seele jedes einzelnen sehen. Nun trat etwas anderes in seine Augen. Verwunderung? War der eben noch so Panik erfüllte Elb tatsächlich verwirrt? Legolas hatte den Blick von Eomer und ihm abgewandt. Aragorn folgte seinem Blick und blieb an Haldir hängen.  
  
Dort kniete er. Dort kniete der Wächter Loriens. Dort kniete was noch von ihm übrig war. Und wieder fragte sich Aragorn was wohl geschehen sein mag? Doch er bekam keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken.  
  
Er sah das Bild vor Augen. Ein Bild das er sicher nie wieder aus seiner Erinnerung verbannen konnte. Legolas, der Morgenstern des elbischen Volkes saß zusammen gekauert auf dem Lager aus Stroh. Jegliches Licht war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Einzig die strahlenden Haare und die anmutige Gestalt ließ erkennen, das hier ein Elb kauerte. Was immer geschehen war hatte den Elben verändert. Er starrte mit verwunderten Augen seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
Der Wächter Lorien erwiderte den Blick des elbischen Prinzen. Als Aragorn in Haldirs Augen blickte erschrak er. Die einst so stolzen Augen weinten. Sie weinten. Und doch noch in diesem Moment größten Schmerzes war der Elb noch ein Bild der Perfektion und seine Tränen schienen dazu zu gehören. Sie gaben dem Meisterwerk eines Gottes den letzten Schliff.  
  
Nur eins störte. Dieser Blick. Haldirs Blick war normalerweise stolz gewesen. Der Elb war sich seiner Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst gewesen. Er besaß wie jeder Elb eine gewisse Arroganz. Aber so waren sie alle. Wissend, das niemand sie an Schönheit und Kunstfertigkeit zu übertreffen mochte waren sie eitel und arrogant. Doch das war nicht der Blick eines Elben. Nein. Aragorn hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen.  
  
Er war damals noch klein gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm von seinem Vater erzählt. Von dem Menschen der ihn gezeugt hatte. Arathorn. Der König war in der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen als er noch klein war. Einen Mann, den er nicht kannte und doch würde er den Tränen verschleierten Blick seiner Mutter niemals vergessen. Während sie erzählt hatte war ihr Blick so leer gewesen. Gebrochene Augen hatten in die Ferne gestarrt und Aragorn hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben erfahren müssen was Schmerz bedeutet. Er musste erfahren wie es war alles zu verlieren. Er selbst verspürte keine Trauer doch den Schmerz seiner Mutter zu fühlen war schrecklicher als jede Trauer. Es zeriss ihm fast sein Herz.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Leben in das erstarrte Bild des Schreckens kam. Immer näher waren sich die beiden Elben gekommen und nun trennte sie nur noch eine Nasenspitze voneinander. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Blicke gewandelt.  
  
Legolas Panik erfüllter Blick war etwas anderem gewichen. Etwas viel gefährlicherem. Etwas irrem. Er starrte in Haldirs Augen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lachen.  
  
Haldir hingegen schien endlich zu verstehen. Aber was verstehen? Als hätten die beiden Aragorns Bitte nach einer Erklärung erhört sprach Legolas:  
  
"Was wirst du nun tun, Wächter Loriens?"  
  
Es tat förmlich in den Ohren weh Legolas in der dunklen Sprache sprechen zu hören. Die sonst melodische Stimme war nun finster und lies den Anwesenden einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
Die ganze Erscheinung des Elben schien sich in Sekundenschnelle zu wandeln. Der einst so strahlende Elb machte etwas Dunklem Platz. Etwas Gefährlichen. Die warmen blauen Augen verwandelten sich zu kalten, eisigen Blau. Die Gestik schrie Gefahr und die Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Boshaften Grinsen.  
  
Nachdem Haldir auf seine erste Frage nicht zu antworten schien sagte Legolas:  
  
"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Elb? Ich wusste ja das du dämlich bist aber für so dämlich habe ich dich nicht gehalten. Schönheit allein bringt einem eben doch nicht weiter."  
  
Haldirs Augen weiteten sich. Er kniff die Mundwinkel aufeinander. Er würde nichts sagen. Er konnte es nicht. Auch wenn er wusste was geschehen war konnte er Legolas doch nicht weh tun. Er hatte es nie gekonnt. Und genau das würde sein Tod sein.  
  
Nun griff auch Gandalf ein. Er hatte bis jetzt ruhig zu gesehen. Ruhig möchte man meinen. Er war genau das Gegenteil gewesen. In seinem Inneren stürmte ein Orkan. Der Maja dachte angestrengt nach. Wie hatte es geschehen können? Er erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Galadriel. Sie hatte ihm damals alles erzählt. Dank des Spiegels war es ihr möglich Dinge zu sehen. Dinge, die waren. Dinge, die sind und Dinge, die vielleicht noch sein werden. Wie hatte er das vielleicht übersehen konnte? Wieso hatte er nicht auf seinen Instinkt gehört? Wie hatte er es zu lassen können, verdammt! Plötzlich hörte er in seinem Geist die Stimme der hohen Herrin:  
  
´Du bist nicht Schuld daran, Mitrandir. Ich irrte und nun muss Legolas dafür bezahlen.´ 


	13. Changes of the heart 2

Kapitel 12  
  
Gandalf erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit der hohen Dame. Alles hatte damit begonnen, das er in Moria in die Schatten gestürzt war. Lange war er gefallen. Er hatte mit der schrecklichen Kreatur aus Feuer gekämpft.  
  
Mit dem Balrog von Morgoth. Eine Kreatur aus purem Bösen. Alleine zur Verwüstung geschaffen. Damals als die Aniur sangen und zu Valar wurden stimmte einer unter ihnen Misstöne in eine Musik schöner als sich je eines der Kinder Illvutaras erträumen könnte. Diese schiefen Töne nahmen Gestalt an und der Balrog war eine Ausgeburt davon.  
  
Immer tiefer fielen die beiden dem Kern entgegen. Schließlich besiegte Gandalf den Balrog und endete tot im Schnee. Der Wind zerrte an den ausgemergelten Knochen. Das Gewand war lange fort. Plötzlich spürte er ein Licht. Die Valar! Sie schickten ihn zurück. Er habe seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Er war ein Maja und so könnte er keinen sterblichen Tod sterben solange sein Werk unvollendet war. Als schließlich der Herr der Lüfte ihn davon trug hatte sich Gandalf wieder erinnert.  
  
Erinnert an sein Eintreffen in Mittelerde. Er erinnerte sich an den Elben mit dem langen Bart. Cirdan, einer der ersten Elben. Einer, der noch vom See stammt. Cirdan, der Herr der grauen Anfurten. Der Elb, der solange Wache hielt bis auch das letzte Schiff dem Westen entgegen segelte. Er hatte ihm seinen Ring geben. Narya, den Feuerring.  
  
Er hatte zu ihm gesagt, er solle die Herzen entzünden in einer Welt, die kalt wurde.  
  
Schließlich war ihm sein Bewusstsein entglitten und erst in Lorien fand er es wieder und mit ihm eine hohe Herrin, die den Zauberer aus sorgenvollen Augen ansah. Er hatte gefragt was geschehen war und sie antwortete ihm:  
  
"Frag nicht was geschehen ist, Mithrandir. Frag was vielleicht noch geschehen wird."  
  
Der Zauberer hatte sie verwirrt angeblickt. Die hohe Dame aber trat beiseite und ihr Blick wanderte zu einer Schale. Unter dem Elbenvolke besser als "Galadriels Spiegel" bekannt.  
  
Nur die Mächtigsten konnten in den Spiegel blicken. Nur wenige waren dazu auserkoren und doch hatten sie alle eines gemeinsam. Sie trugen einen Ring. Sie waren verdammte Ringträger. Jetzt wünschte sich Gandalf nie hinein geblickt zu haben. Er wünschte sich nie gesehen zu haben was er sah.  
  
Während Gandalfs Gedanken gewandert waren so war für die Anwesenden keine Zeit vergangen. Die Gedanken der Maja waren weit und es war ihnen möglich in Sekunden weiter zu denken als es einem Menschen in vielen Jahren erlaubt war.  
  
Trotzdem erschraken alle bis auf Haldir und Legolas als Gandalf seinen Stab hob und Legolas direkt in die Augen blickte. Es schien als taten sie einander nicht aber der Schein trog.  
  
Die Augen des Zauberers wurden zu Schlitzen. Er spürte das Böse. Er spürte die Veränderung in Legolas. Er kämpfte dagegen an. Der Elb hingegen blieb ruhig und doch erwiderte er den Blick des Zauberes nicht mit minderer Intensität. Gandalf kämpfte mit Legolas als dieser dann zu ihm sagte:  
  
"Wie stümperhaft du doch bist, Istari. So hoch gepriesen und doch hast du mir nichts entgegen zu setzten, das mich erschreckt."  
  
Gandalf bis die Lippen zusammen als er antwortete:  
  
"Noch hast du nicht gewonnen!"  
  
Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr normal. Sie hatte einen tiefen Ton angenommen. In diesem Moment spürte man die Macht, die der weiße Zauberer normalerweise so geschickt zu verbergen wusste.  
  
Der Elb sah ihn amüsiert an. Die Anwesenden fröstelte. Seine Aura breite sich aus als wolle er mit dem Zauberer konkurrieren. Niemand hatte bis zu dem Augenblick gewusst, das er es konnte. Niemand hatte geahnt welche Macht der Elb in seinem Körper trug. In den Augen des einst so strahlenden Elben war Spot zu lesen als er amüsiert flüsterte:  
  
"Du scheinst mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein, weißer Zauberer. Mit all deiner Macht und Weisheit scheint sich doch das Alter niedergeschlagen zu haben. Siehst du das Offensichtliche nicht."  
  
Gandalfs Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Nichts mehr hatte er gemeinsam mit dem Freund, den alle kannten als er antwortete:  
  
"Zeig mir dein Gesicht!"  
  
Der Elb lachte. Es war ein grausames und Furcht ein flössendes Lachen. Schrecklich schallte es in den Hallen Rohans wieder. Der Ganze Saal war erstarrt. Niemand wollte es glauben.  
  
Niemand wollte die Wandlung in dem Elben, der kurz zuvor noch für sie kämpfte sehen. Keiner atmete. Nicht einmal die Kranken gaben einen Laut von sich. Die Macht des Istaris füllte die Halle. Doch sie schien mit der Macht des Elben nicht konkurrieren zu können.  
  
Etwas Böses umgab diesen und wäre es möglich gewesen hätte der Elb wahrscheinlich allein durch sein fürchterliches Lachen Helms Klamms Hallen zum Einsturz gebracht.  
  
Immer lauter wurde es und schließlich stand er auf. Er ging auf Gandalf zu. Der Größenunterschied war nicht mehr relevant als der Elb mit dunkler Stimme sagte:  
  
"Dummer, alter Zauberer. Du kennst mein Gesicht. Bist du nicht einer der Wenigen, die es je erblickt haben?"  
  
Gandalf zuckte zusammen. Es schien fast als würde man Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. Keine Angst. Nein eine Erkenntnis.  
  
Als habe der Elb seine Gedanken gelesen schnurrte er:  
  
"Lange hat es gedauert, Maja. Ich wusste ja, das es dir nicht gut tut zulange unter den Menschen zu wandeln. Aber das alles tut nichts zur Sache. Der Morgenstern ist Mein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Elb ab und ging zu Haldir. Als er vor Haldir stand schrack dieser aus seiner Starre und sah ihn an. Haldirs Augen waren traurig als Legolas zu ihm sagte:  
  
"Und nun zu dir schöner Wächter Loriens."  
  
Legolas streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft über die Haut des Hauptmanns. Er wanderte hinauf zu dem empfindlichen Ohr. Haldir hielt still. Ließ Legolas über sein Gesicht streicheln und schließlich über das Ohr.  
  
Er konnte ihn nicht wegstossen. Zu gut waren die vertrauten Hände. Zu frisch die Erinnerung. Doch nur kurz dauerte der Moment denn Legolas riss die Hand hinfort und hinterlies einen dunklen Striemen auf dem Gesicht des Wächters. Man erkannte wie viel Kraft in Elbenhänden stecken konnte und wie grausam sie doch sein konnten.  
  
Langsam entfernte sich der Elbenprinz vom Hauptmann Loriens und sein Blick wurde beinahe weich. Fast schien es als wäre der alte Legolas wieder gekehrt und der Zauber gebrochen als die schönen Lippen elbische Worte formten:  
  
"Namarie, melethron. Inga mi ni leithian tirad elme ammen atta."  
  
Dann war der sanfte Ausdruck aus den Augen des Elben verschwunden und er sagte lachend:  
  
"Auf wiedersehen, ihr Trottel."  
  
Mit diesem Worten füllte dunkles Licht den Raum und als sich der Nebel lichtete war Legolas fort. Nur Haldir war geblieben.  
  
Er verstand nun endlich. Er erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an ihren Abschied in Lorien. Wie er Legolas über das Gesicht gestrichen hatte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch an den fragenden Blick in den blauen Augen. So viel Angst hatte er gehabt nachdem ihm die hohe Herrin sein Schicksal offenbart hatte. Und sie hatte sich geirrt! Wie hatte sie sich irren können. Er hatte Legolas schützen wollen.  
  
Er hatte den Elbenprinzen geliebt. Er hatte ihn geliebt seit er ihn zwischen den goldenen Mallorn erblickt hatte. Die hohe Dame hatte ihm den Schreckliches vorhergesagt und er wollte nicht das Legolas starb wegen seiner und so hatte er ihn weggestossen. Und alles umsonst. Verdammt! Es war alles umsonst!  
  
Gandalf sah die tiefe Verzweiflung in Haldirs Augen. Er kannte diesen Blick. Er wusste nun was geschehen würde.  
  
Langsam nahm er den Elben in den Arm und Rohans Menschen standen um den am Boden knienden Magier, der das Bündel in den Armen hielt. Sie alle waren erstaunt. Und sie alle sahen etwas was selten sterbliche Augen sehen. Sie sahen einen Elben weinen. Er weinte nicht nur.  
  
Er schrie innerlich. Alle sahen es. Sie sahen das zitternde Bündel, das Gandalf in seinen Armen barg. Was sie nicht sahen waren seine Augen. Was sie nicht sahen war wie diese Augen ihr Licht verloren.  
  
Eomer brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge und so sagte er:  
  
"Was hat Legolas gesagt?"  
  
Haldir sah verstört hinauf. Unfähig die Frage zu beantworten und so sagte der weiße Magier:  
  
"Auf wiedersehen, Geliebter. Erst nach der Erlösung sehen wir uns wieder."  
  
Eomer den Zauberer fragend an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten doch diesmal antwortete Aragorn an seiner Stelle:  
  
"Legolas ist nicht mehr der, welcher er war. Er ist tot und erst wenn die Welt, die wir kennen ein Ende findet werden sich Legolas und Haldir wieder treffen."  
  
Gandalf stand auf und zog Haldir mit sich. Er nahm den Elben und führte ihn aus der Halle. 


	14. Memories can be important

Kapitel 14  
  
Langsam kam Legolas wieder zu sich. Er sah sich um. Zumindest versuchte es doch er sah zwar durch seine Augen aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits ohne sein zu tun geöffnet. Er war verwirrt.  
  
Was war hier los?  
  
Und plötzlich spürte er sich. Er spürte eine eisige Kälte seinen Körper hochsteigen. Sie kämpfte mit der Wärme. Immer weiter wich das wärmende Gefühl seines Körpers zurück. Mit ihm schienen seine Sinne zu schwinden. Was geschah hier?  
  
Wo war er hier überhaupt?  
  
Er erschrak.  
  
Warum wusste er nicht wo er war?  
  
Immer schwärzer wurde es um ihn. Die Kälte immer mächtiger. Fast alle Wärme war aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Keine Wärme mehr. Kein Sehen mehr. Seine Erinnerungen rannen durch seine Finger wie den Menschen die Zeit davon rennt. Ihm wurde schwindlig.  
  
Da hörte er eine dunkle Stimme. Ach, wäre sie nur dunkel gewesen. Viel mehr war sie grausig.  
  
Kräuchzend.  
  
Tief.  
  
Gefährlich.  
  
War es eine passende Beschreibung für, das Übel welches seinen Ohren zu teil wurde. War diese Stimme überhaupt beschreibbar? Sein Kopf schmerzte. Immer mehr sagte die Stimme.  
  
Alles Leben erstarb in ihm. Er wusste nicht wohin er laufen sollte. Wie sollte er aus seinen Körper entkommen? Die Ironie an der Sache war wie er aus einem Körper entkommen sollte, der nicht mehr der seinige war. Die Kontrolle war ihm genommen. Er hatte die Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper verloren.  
  
Er strengte sich an. Versuchte zu erahnen was die Stimme sagte doch sie war ihm nicht zugänglich. Welche Sprache sie auch sprach. Er kannte sie nicht.  
  
Er war doch ein Elb. Er sollte sie kennen. War er überhaupt ein Elb? Eine gute Frage. Er wusste darauf keine Antwort. Er versuchte an sich herunter zu sehen doch es gelang ihm nicht. Da wusste er wieder, das er die Fähigkeit zu sehen längst verloren hatte.  
  
Er wollte wissen was hier vorging. Er wollte wissen warum er hier war. Verdammt! Er schlug wild um sich. Doch nichts brachte der Kampf. Düsternis legte sich über seinen Geist.  
  
Kalt.  
  
Erdrückend.  
  
Alles nehmend.  
  
Sie hüllte ihn ein wie der Mantel, den man abzustreifen nicht in der Lage war. Wieder überlegte er was geschehen war. Er versuchte verzweifelt die Erinnerungen in seinen Geist zurück zu rufen. Versuchte verzweifelt zu finden was er nicht wusste. Doch es war fort. Sein Erinnerungssinn war gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
  
Welcher Sinn würde als nächstes das Weite suchen? Noch hörte er. Zumindest glaubte er etwas zu hören. Es klang wie Atem.  
  
War es sein Eigener?  
  
War dieses Stockende und kränkelde Geräusch, das letzte Merkmal, das er noch lebte?  
  
Wieder vernahm er die Stimme. Nein! Nein! Er wollte sie nicht mehr hören. Diese Stimme war so schrecklich!  
  
War sie daran Schuld, das seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden? War sie an der Kälte Schuld, die durch seinen Körper floss? Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Stimme verstummte und eine andere etwas sagte. Diese Stimme klang so anders. Auch sie schien einen mächtigen Klang zu haben doch sie hatte nicht diese Wirkung auf ihn. Auch wenn er nicht wusste was gesagt wurde war sie anders.  
  
Mächtig.  
  
Fordernd und doch...  
  
Und doch beruhigte sie ihn. Er wusste, das er keine Furcht vor ihr haben musste. Für einen Moment glaubt er, das er aus dem schrecklichsten aller Gefängnisse entkommen war. Für einen Momente glaubte er wieder zu fühlen. Er öffnete seine Augen. Da sah er ein Wesen stehen.  
  
Wer war das?  
  
Er hörte die dunkle Stimme erneut sprechen. Wieder wusste er nicht was sie sagte doch was immer es war es veränderte den Ausdruck in den Augen des Wesens. Vorher hatten sie einen tieftraurigen Eindruck gemacht. Nun waren sie verwirrt und erschrocken. Das Wesen vor ihn fürchtete sich. Fürchtete es sich vor ihn oder fürchtete es sich wie er selbst vor der Stimme, die so schrecklich klang. Vor was auch immer es solche Furcht zeigte er wusste es nicht. Er betrachtete seinen Gegenüber.  
  
Haar dessen Farbe silber glich. Purem Silber. Er war sicher es würde sich weich anfühlen. Weicher als alles was er je ergriffen hatte. Er wusste nicht warum aber er kannte diese Haare.  
  
Er kannte diese anbetungswürdigen Lippen. So voll. Sanftes Rosa schmiegte sich darum. Er fragte sich wie es wäre diese Lippen zu küssen.  
  
Woher kam dieser Gedanke? Er kannte dieses Wesen nicht? Oder etwa doch?  
  
So sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte er fand auf seine Frage keine Antwort. Wieder wanderte sein Blick an der Gestalt herab. So zart und doch so stark. So traurig und gebrochen. Was war diesem perfekten Geschöpf nur wieder fahren. Ja, das traf den Eindruck auf den Punkt.  
  
Wunderschön  
  
Elegant  
  
Eine Komposition. Eine Perfektion der Sinne. Einfach nur atemberaubend. Hatte er überhaupt noch Sinne? Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich ohne Vorwahrnung sah er Bilder. Erst schemenhaft und dann genauer..  
  
Dieses Wesen. Ein Wald. Blätter, die goldene Blätter trugen rahmten sie ein. Die Luft roch erfrischend und angenehm doch er und das andere Wesen schienen den Geruch und die Schönheit nicht genießen zu können. Doch die Augen des Wesens waren anders als jetzt. Sie trugen Stolz in sich. Sie trugen Hoffnung in sich. Auf was hoffte dieser Elb? Es stürzte auf ihn ein. Haldir. Elben. Eine Nacht. Eine Nacht unter Loriens Sternen. Die Hohe Dame. Eine Liebe und schließlich ihr tragisches Ende. Doch gerade glaubte er, das er gerettet sei. Gerade als er glaubte dem Zauber der dunklen Stimme entkommen zu sein erhallte sie wieder. Noch schrecklicher klang sie. Die Kälte kehrte wieder und mit ihr schwanden erneut seine Sinne. Nein! Nein! Er wollte die frischen Erinnerungen nicht verlieren. Behutsam streckte er seine Hand auf. Einmal. Ein einziges Mal wollte er diese Haut noch berühren. Es kostete Kraft. Sehr viel Kraft. Er wurde immer schwächer. Er wusste, das die dunkle Stimme siegen würde. Aber er wollte noch einmal diese Haut fühlen. Er wollte sich von diesem Elben verabschieden. Er hatte den Namen bereits wieder in den tiefen seiner Erinnerung verloren. Nicht hielt ihn. Sanft strich er über das Gesicht des Elben. So vertraut. So fremd. So gut und doch so fern. Wunderschöner Elb. Perfektes Geschöpf. Schönes Wesen.  
  
Konnte er ihn hören?  
  
Aus der Ferne dringt ein Duft. Sein Duft. Er erinnerte ihn daran was sie teilten.  
  
Schöner Elb auch wenn ich deinen Namen nicht kenne ich liebe dich.  
  
Es wird immer schwerer gegen die Stimme anzukämpfen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich aufgegeben?  
  
NEIN! NEIN, er würde der Stimme diese Genugtum nicht geben. Eine letzte Anstrengung. Auch wenn es ihn seine Sinne kosten würde. Auch wenn er sich in der Dunkelheit verlieren würde. Er mobilisierte seine Kräfte. Schwach sind sie. Werden sie genügen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn bald würde ihn die Stimme besiegen. Eine zweite Chance gab es nicht. Nicht mehr! Nicht in diesem Leben. Als wäre es selbstverständlich kommen die Worte über seine Lippen. Er kannte die Sprache nicht.  
  
"Namarie, melethron. Inga mi ni leithian tirad elme ammen atta."  
  
Er wusste nur was er sagte. Er wusste es einfach. Er wusste, das der Elb es verstehen würde. Auf wiedersehen! Jetzt verstand er. Schöner Elb auf dieser Welt können wir einander nicht lieben. Warte auf mich! Warte auf das Ende! Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Die Zeit bedeutet mir nichts. Sie ist genauso unwichtig wie was?  
  
Er merkte wie ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erneut entglitt. Wie die Kälte seine Glieder beschwerte. Es wird dunkel. Er wusste nicht mehr was geschehen war. Wo bin ich? Was war geschehen? Ein Gefühl jedoch sagte ihm, das er es geschafft hatte was immer seine Absicht war. Er wußte es einfach. Er schrie. Jedoch wusste er, das es nichts helfen würde. Er schrie nicht um Hilfe. Er schrie um zu wissen am Leben zu sein. Langsam. Sehr langsam drang die Kälte in sein Gehirn ein. Es wird dunkel.  
  
Immer dunkler.  
  
Schwere.  
  
Kälte.  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Erdrückend.  
  
Sie hüllte ihn ein und ließ seine Sinne schwinden. Zurück bleibe ich. Wer ich auch immer ist? Kein Sehen. Kein Hören. Bin ich tot? Ich weiß zumindest. Noch bin ich nicht tot. Noch nicht. Viel schrecklicheres ist mir wieder fahren. Ich bin gefangen. Gefangen in einem schrecklichen Gefängnis und das Schrecklichste.  
  
Ich kann den Ausgang nicht finden. 


	15. Rescue of life

Kapitel 15  
  
Alles war so schnell gegangen. Legolas Verschwinden. Dann Gandalf. Er hatte ihn aus der Halle heraus geführt und schließlich fand er sich in diesem Raum wieder.  
  
Er war höher gelegen als die Halle. Auch er war einfach angelegt. Durch die riesigen Fenster drang das letzte Tageslicht herein und spiegelte sich auf den steinernen Wänden wieder. Man sah Muster, die aussahen wie Linien oder schöne elbische Kunstwerke. Der Rest des Raumes war spartanisch eingerichtet und erinnerte wieder vehement daran welch einfaches Volk die Pferdeherren doch waren. Es befanden sich nur Tisch und zwei Stühle darin. Sie waren aus Holz gemacht und die Zeit hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
Neben diesen Einrichtungsstücken fanden sich auch noch ein kleiner Tisch und ein Bett in diesem Raum. Die Lampe war entzündet worden um dem letzten Licht des Tages Beistand zu leisten.  
  
Doch das Wesen, welches auf dem Bett weilte schien es nicht zu sehen. Silbern schimmerte das Haar, welches das Geschöpf wie ein undurchdringlicher Teppich beschützte. Es schien als durchdringe niemand das Geflecht aus Silber. Selbst die Aufmerksamen Blicke des weißen Zauberes nahm Haldir nicht wahr.  
  
Gandalf hatte sich auf einem der Stühle nieder gelassen. Wohl wissend, das Haldir nun nicht reden wollte beobachtete er wie das letzte Tageslicht, die Wälder streichelte um schließlich zu den Bergen hinauf zu gleiten hinter denen es verschwand nur um am nächsten Tag in ihrem ganzen Glanz zu erscheinen. Traurig blickte der Magier, die zusammengekauerte Gestalt an. Was für eine Schmach!  
  
Waren die Elben doch so stolz.  
  
So unverwundbar.  
  
Unfehlbar...  
  
und doch war es möglich sie mehr zu verletzten als ein Mensch je Schaden nehmen konnte. Er wusste wenn er nichts dagegen tat würde Haldir, das selbe Schicksal erleiden wie wenige Elben vor ihm. Er würde an einem gebrochenen Herzen den Tod finden. Selten sterben Elben. Sie fürchten den Tod nicht, da er für sie keine Rolle spielt. Sie wurden nicht für die Vergänglickeit geschaffen sondern um ein Stück der Ewigkeit wieder zu spiegeln. Leise seufzte Gandalf. Er würde Haldir ruhen lassen aber er musste aufpassen ihn nicht zu lange gewähren zu lassen.  
  
Haldir starrte vor sich hin. Nicht bewusst was er sah. Erst jetzt konnte er darüber nachdenken was geschehen war. Verdammt! Wie hatte er das zulassen können.  
  
Seine Liebe war tot.  
  
Die Liebe seines Lebens war tot.  
  
Ein anderer wohnte nun im Körper des Morgensterns. Der Dunkle selbst hatte sich geholt nach was es ihm verlangt hatte.  
  
Wie hatte er das zulassen können? Warum hatte der Pfeil Legolas getroffen? Er hätte ihn treffen sollen. Verdammt! Dieser Pfeil war für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Die hohe Herrin hatte es gesehen. Sie irrte nicht. Sie irrte nicht!  
  
Er betete diesen Satz wie ein Mantra vor sich hin. Nicht fähig dem eine Logik geben zu können. Nicht fähig noch mehr zu tun. Zu weit waren seine Gedanken. Zu tief der Schmerz. Er wusste, das er sterben würde. Langsam wurde er ruhiger. Was hielt ihn eigentlich noch hier? Er wusste, das ein Elb sterben konnte. Oh ja, er wusste das es möglich war doch nie hatte er erahnen können, das er der Elb sein würde, der es herausfinden würde.  
  
Nie hätte er diese Option in Betracht gezogen. Doch wenn dies sein Schicksal sein sollte so würde er sterben. Er kannte die alten Legenden. Er wusste von Mandos Hallen. Seine Gedanken gewannen noch einmal an Worte. Er würde sterben. Er sah Loriens Wälder vor sich. Vielleicht konnte jemand diesen Wald retten. Er war es nicht. Nein, er hatte versagt. Er hatte es nicht geschafft den Wald und dem Leben, das in ihm wohnte Schutz zu gebieten. Er hatte nicht einmal die Liebe seines Lebens retten können!  
  
Ironie!  
  
Schicksal!  
  
Das Schicksal war eine grausame Dame. Nie hatte er daran geglaubt doch nun fügte sich der schrecklichen Herrin. Bereit zu sterben schloss er die Augen. Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Doch sie wirkte nicht kalt. Sie wirkte nicht bedrückend. Kein Schmerz mehr. Keine Schuld mehr. Keine Scham mehr.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er ihm vertraute Worte hörte:  
  
„Noch besteht Hoffnung."  
  
Gandalf hatte diese Worte ausgesprochen. In einem Akt des Wissen hatte er sich offenbart und noch einmal wieder holte er sie:  
  
„Noch besteht Hoffnung."  
  
Er verlieh seiner Stimme Nachdruck. Konnte er zu Haldir durch dringen? Oder hatte er zu lange gewartet. Hatte er dem Elben zu viel Zeit gewährt?  
  
„Ich sehe die Hoffnung nicht", flüsterte Haldir. Seine Stimme klang schwer. Gebrochen. Kein menschliches Ohr hätte sie hören können.  
  
Ein feineres Ohr war nötig um sie zu verstehen. Gandalf stand auf. In der Stille des Abends knarzte der Stuhl und bestätigte die Vermutung lange kein Gewicht mehr auf sich getragen zu haben einen Funken Wahrheit. Der Istari schritt hinüber zum Bett. Langsam ging er in die Knie. Lange sah er den Elben nur an. Wie lange sein mochte weiß keiner. Denn für diese Wesen hatte Lange keine Gewichtung. Es war für sie von keiner Bedeutung.  
  
Langsam hob er den Arm und fasste des Elben Gesicht an. Er hob das Kinn. Befahl damit den Haaren zu weichen. Feuchtigkeit spürte er. Tränen. Tränen vergossen aus Trauer. Tränen vergossen aus Scham. Tränen vergossen aus Schuld. Er wischte sie hin fort. Dieser Elb würde hier nicht sterben. Nein. Leise sagte er:  
  
„Heute ist nicht der Tag zum Sterben, Haldir o´Lorien."  
  
Haldir sah ihn verwirrt an. Was bezweckte Gandalf mit diesen Worten. Warum wollte er ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Warum sagte er so etwas zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend wie er es war? Als hätte der Istari seine Gedanken erraten murmmelte er:  
  
„Noch ist Legolas am Leben. Noch lebt er. Ihr könntet ihm kaum helfen wenn ihr in Helms Klamms Mauer dahin schwindet, werter Wächter. Sagt mir das ich irre aber ein Toter kann den Lebenden nicht helfen, oder?"  
  
Ein scheues Lächeln schlich sich über Haldirs Züge. Gandalf entlies den Atem von dem er nicht wusste, das er ihn hielt. So weit so gut. Er hatte Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit. Aber um ihm erneut Leben in die schlanken Glieder zu Hauchen bedurfte es weit mehr als ein paar schön gesagter Worte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Deshalb verhielt er sich instinktiv. Er zog Haldir mit sich hoch und sagte:  
  
„Glaubt ihr das es, das ist was Legolas euch wünscht?"  
  
Seine Stimme hatte die Einfühlsamkeit, welche den ersten Sätzen inne gewohnt hatte verloren. Sie schien nun herrisch. Es gab fast den Eindruck als rede der Zauberer nicht mit einem Elben, der bereits 3 Jahrtausende zählte sondern mit einem Kind. Mit einem gottverdammten Kind. Aber was soll es schon bringen? War er nicht ein Kind in den Augen des Magiers? Langsam antwortete er ihm:  
  
„Es ist egal was er sich von mir wünscht."  
  
Gandalf fluchte. Selten sieht man einen Istari fluchen. Normalerweise sind sie ruhig und wohlbesonnen doch hätten dem heutigen Abend mehr Leute beigewohnt wären wohl manche leicht amisiert aus den schön geschnürten Stiefel entschlüpft und hätten sich ganz unmanierlich und nicht der Art eines Kriegers entsprechend auf dem Boden gewälzt und schallend gelacht.  
  
Der Zauberer lächelte. Nein, so leicht lasse ich dich nicht gehen. Der dunkle Herrscher darf nicht gewinnen. Meine Arbeit wäre umsonst. Wie solle er große Taten vollbringen wenn es ihm nicht gelang einem Elben wieder einen Grund zu leben zu geben.  
  
Plötzlich tat Gandalf etwas Unerwartetes. Er riss Haldir von der Stelle auf der er stand. Ganz unmanierlich schulterte er den Elben. Dieser protestierte nicht. Eine sehr gute Sache. Was hätten wohl die Menschen gedacht hätten sie einen Istari gesehen der einen Elben über der Schulter trug.  
  
In Haldirs Gedanken schallte nur ein Gedanke wieder. Tod! Tod! Er wollte sterben. Warum ließ ihn Gandalf nicht gehen. Warum ließ er ihn nicht in Mandos Hallen eintreten. Wieder erinnerte sich Haldir an das Gespräch mit seiner Herrin. An das Gespräch, das alles veränderte. An das Gespräch, das alles geschehen lies...  
  
... Er hatte geschlafen. Tief geschlummert. In seinen Gedanken hatte er Legolas an sich gespürt. War durch die blonden Haaren des jüngeren Elben gefahren als er leise Schritte vernommen hatte. Er hatte aufgesehen als er seine Herrin erblickt hatte. Widerstandslos von der Magie des weißen Ringes gefangen war er ihr gefolgt. Sie hatte ihn geführt. Er hatte diesen Weg gekannt. Über Stufen. Vorbei an Statuen. Elbenherrscher. Gondolin. Doriath. Schließlich hatte er vor der Schale gestanden. Die Schale, die vieles sah. So vieles. Noch nie war ihr Rat fehlgegangen. Nur dieses eine Mal. Er wusste noch immer den Moment. Er spürte noch immer die Kälte als sie ihn bat hinein zu sehen. Er kannte noch immer den Schrecken als er hinein sah. Er wusste noch immer um den Unglauben als er seinen eigenen Tod sah...  
  
...Unsanft wurde er seinen Gedanken gerissen. Wo war er? Die Kälte der Nacht zerrte an ihm. Er öffnete die Augen. Blickte hinunter. Er stand auf der Brüstung von Helms Klamm. Noch hielt ihn Gandalf. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken los zu lassen als Gandalf schrie:  
  
„Wage es nicht, Haldir los zu lassen. Ob du leben oder sterben sollst ist nicht mehr deine Entscheidung. In dem Moment als du nicht Protest eingelegt hast. In diesem Moment gabst du mir die Entscheidungsgewalt darüber."  
  
Haldir grummelte:  
  
„Dann lass mich fallen. Bitte!"  
  
„Einen Teufel werde ich tuen. Du bist ganz schön auf die Selbst eingeschlossen. Arroganz spüre ich. Pure Arroganz. Glaubst du denn ernsthaft es geht hier um dich?"  
  
Der Istari herrschte den Elben an. Haldir war verwirrt. Gleichzeitig stieg aber auch eine Wut in ihm auf. Was bildete sich der Zauberer eigentlich ein? Er hatte ihn beschimpft. Verdammt! Auch wenn er Schuldgefühle hatte. Er hatte Stolz. Er musste sich das nicht anhören. Er herrschte zurück:  
  
„Du nennst mich arrogant? Du nennst mich wirklich arrogant? Bist nicht du der Arrogante. Der, der sich darüber bestimmen traut ob ich lebe oder sterbe."  
  
Noch wütender wurde der Elb als Gandalf lachte. Die kalte Luft war vergessen. Verdammter Zauberer! Was spielte er für ein miserables Spiel? Er konnte doch nicht mit ihm machen was er wollte!  
  
„Was immer du vor hast es wird nicht gelingen!"  
  
Lachend antwortete ihm Gandalf:  
  
„Es ist mir schon gelungen, dummer Elb. Sieh dich an."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Haldir das Gandalf ihn nicht mehr hielt. Er hielt Gandalf gegen die Brüstung. Er war zornig. Erst jetzt begriff und leise sagte er:  
  
„Verdammt, Istari. Ich wette du hast das genossen."  
  
Gandalf lächelte nur tief in sich hinein als er antwortete:  
  
„Es gibt noch Hoffnung."  
  
Haldir nickte nur als er antwortete: „Danke."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrten sie wieder in die Burg zurück. Am nächsten Tag würden sie mit Rohans Schar nach Durnharg zur Heerschau reiten.  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Während die Rohimirr nach Durnharg ritten fand sich der Dunkle in Mordor wieder. Genauer gesagt in Minas Morgul. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Es stank. Es stank fürchterlich. In diesem Moment verfluchte er die scharfen Sinne des elbischen Volkes. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Was war das? Ah ja. Der Körper des Elben fühlte sich anscheinend unwohl. Er sah an sich hinunter. Die Kleidung des Elben sah mitgenommen aus. Plötzlich hörte er in seinem Kopf:  
  
„Wo bin ich?"  
  
Der Dunkle lächelte finster. Oh ja, das gefiel ihm. Der Geist des Elben, dem dieser Körper eigentlich gehörte war noch am Leben. Naja, wäre auch witzlos wenn man Elben so einfach umbringen könnte. Langsam und grausam war ihm viel lieber. Aber er sollte sich mehr auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren.  
  
Düster.  
  
Schwarzer Stein.  
  
Gestank.  
  
Finsternis.  
  
Orks. Urukais.  
  
Kurz beschrieben:  
  
Minas Morgul.  
  
Was zum verdammten Teufel tat er hier? Er überlegte. Da kam es ihm in den Sinn. Er hat den Zauber des Ortenwechsels verwendet. Das erklärte auch das unwohle Gefühl, welches der Körper des Elben im Augenblick verspürte. Langsam schritt er voran als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm:  
  
„Ist euch nun wohler, Herr?"  
  
Die Stimme tat den Ohren des Elben weh. Er hörte ein Aufschreien in seinem Kopf. Leise fluchte er. Verdammtes Elbenvolk und ihre Vorliebe für Licht. Aber das würde er noch ändern. Er drehte sich um nur um ihn erblicken. In schwarze Gewänder gehüllt mit einem schrecklichen Gesicht und dem geisterhaften Hauch, dem Sterbliche vor Angst erlagen. Mächtige Stiefel und die donnernde Stimme runden das Bild des Grauens ab. Das war er. Er allein. Der Heermeister von Minas Morgul. Der Herr der Nazgul und sein engster Berater. Er antwortete ihm:  
  
„Des Elben Seele war krank als ihn der Fluch traf. Es war ein leichtes seiner Herr zu werden doch der Körper nahm Schaden."  
  
Es sah für einen Moment aus als wäre eine Gefühlsregung im Gesicht des anderen erschienen doch er schien sich getäuscht zu haben. Der ausdruckslose Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Der Herrmeister kam näher und betrachtete seinen neuen Körper näher. Erst jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, das es ihm selbst bisher verwehrt geblieben war seinen neuen Körper zu betrachten. Er spürte die Blicke das Nazgul auf sich und sagte:  
  
„Ein Prachtstück der Elb obwohl ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte ihn zur Gänze zu betrachten."  
  
Der Herrmeister murmelte bedächtig:  
  
„Für wahr ist es ein schöner Körper doch euer Geist mag ihm viel mehr Schmuck verleihen als es solch ein niederes Geschöpf wie ein Elb je vermag."  
  
Er lachte. Das Lachen klang schrecklich. Der Dunkle sah seinen Herrmeister an. Studierte ihn ausgiebig. Warum eigentlich nicht? Solange war er ohne Körper gewesen. Solange war ihm das verwehrt geblieben. Sollte er? Nein, noch war keine Zeit dafür. Er würde sich erst um wichtigere Dinge kümmeren. Er wollte diesen Krieg gewinnen und mit der Übernahme dieses Elben war zwar ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan aber viel musste noch vorbereitet werden und so überlegte er.  
  
Der Heermeister blieb bedächtig stehen. Er mahlte sich aus was sein Herr wohl mit ihm tat wenn es ihm gut dünkte. Er wusste, das es ihm danach verlangen würde nach einer so langen Zeit der Enthaltsamkeit. Finster grinste er. Dieser Körper würde ein Hochgenuss sein. Für sie beide. Wertvoll in vielen Belangen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Dunkle ihn anherrschte:  
  
„Führ das Heer nach Gondor. Ich habe die Niederlage in Helms Klamm nicht vergessen. Und wenn wir Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleichmachen müssen. Die Menschen dürfen keine Hoffnung mehr gewinnen und ihre Hoffnung ist Gondor, das Land der Menschen von Westernis."  
  
Der Nazgul nickte.  
  
Der Dunkle erinnerte sich. Oh ja, die Numenorer. Ein verdammtes Volk. Eitel. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, das würde er den Herren von Minas Morgul übertragen aber vorher. Ja, vorher musste er Befriedigung finden. Oh ja, solange war sie ihm verwehrt geblieben. Er hatte die Blicke des Heermeister auf sich gespürt. Er wusste, was der Nazgul dachte. Er dachte ja dasselbe.  
  
Vorher aber würde er noch etwas anderes erledigen. Er kehrte zurück in seinen Kopf. Sah die heruntergekommene Figur. Das Abbild, des Körpers, der nun der Seine war.  
  
„Hallo, ich hoffe dir gefällt deine Unterbringung."  
  
Der Elb sah verwirrt aus und fragte:  
  
„Wo bin ich?" Unsicherheit schwang in der Stimme mit. Kein Wunder. Der Elb konnte es nicht wissen. Der Zauber tat einen guten Dienst. Der ganze Angriff auf Helms Klamm hatte nie den Rohimirr gegolten. Allein des Morgensterns wegen hatte er es getan. Sein. Das erste Mal als er den Elben gesehen hatte ihm Palantir war er besessen gewesen davon diesen Körper zu besitzen.  
  
Es war die perfekte Strategie. Die Menschen hatten den Elben den Abendstern genommen. Die dumme Elbe hatte entschlossen sterblich zu werden. Na wenn sie das möchte. Ihr Pech. Und er hatte ihnen den Morgenstern genommen. Der Zauber hatte gewirkt. Ausgeführt von einen Ork, der den Elben mit dem Pfeil makiert hatte. Es war perfekt gewesen und den Fluch aus zu sprechen war danach ein Leichtes gewesen. Böse lächelnd sah er die Gestalt vor sich an und sagte:  
  
„Du brauchst keine Furcht zu haben. Hier bist du in Sicherheit."  
  
Danach kehrte er aus den Geist zurück in den Körper. Er ging näher auf den Heermeister zu. Grinsend meinte er:  
  
„Ist der Herr von Minas Morgul gewillt dem Herr zu dienen?"  
  
Der Nazgul wich zurück. Es war ein altes Spiel zwischen ihnen. Während der Nazgul etwas Widerstand leistete bewegten sie sich immer weiter auf das bereits vorbereitete Lager zu. Der Nazgul antwortete ihm:  
  
„Was passiert wenn ich verweigere! Ich bin euer Herrmeister! Nicht euer Diener!"  
  
Der Dunkle lachte noch heftiger als er den Nazgul noch weiter zurück drängte. Ihn gewaltsam schubste.  
  
„Oh, armer Herr von Angmar. In dem Moment als du den Ring von mir an nahmst hast du deinen freien Willen verspielt."  
  
Der Nazgul trat auf den Dunklen zu. Er riss ihn an sich. Brutal erzwang er Eingang in den Mund des elbischen Körper, den der Dunkle befehligte. Der Dunkle jedoch riss sich los und schrie empört:  
  
„Ihr seit mein Diener. Ihr gebt und nehmt nicht."  
  
Er grinste und packte nun den Nazgul. Der Elb hatte Kraft. Das musste man ihm zugestehen. Nun zwang er dem Heermeister von seiner Seite einen Kuss auf. Sie kämpften um die Oberhand. Keiner war gewillt auch einen Zentimeter zu weichen. Hitze stieg in beiden Körpern auf. Der Tanz der Brutaliät begann.  
  
Der Heermeister war erstaunt. Sonst war das ihm nie gelungen. Er hatte es nie geschaft dem Dunklen einen Kuss aufzuzwingen. Er war nur vom Dunklen bezwungen werden. Nun kämpften sie. Der elbische Körper war stark. Stärker als er erwartet hatte.  
  
Legolas erschrak. Die Stimme erlaubte ihm zu sehen. Er sah eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich. Sah den Kuss. NEIN! NEIN, er wollte das nicht sehen.  
  
Der Dunkle drückte den Heermeister zu Boden. Dank, der Schnelligkeit der Elben sah dieser nicht wie ihm die Eisen umgelegt wurden. Beide Hände und Beine wurden gefesselt. Der Dunkle wollte sicher gehen dem Heermeister nicht zu unterliegen. Die Hitze war unerträglich. Solange ohne Befriedigung machte sich bemerkbar. Verdammt, war dieser Heermeister stur. Er würde ihn bezwingen. Er würde sich Erlösung verschaffen. Leise grinste er. Der Heermeister hatte schon verloren als er sich auf dieses Spiel einlies.  
  
Gegen den Boden gedrückt und an Armen und Beinen befestigt war er wunderschön.  
  
Dunkel.  
  
Gefährlich.  
  
Grausam.  
  
Eine perfekte Mischung. Er würde ihn nehmen. Er war das beste was er im Moment zur Verfügung stand. Er stand auf. Sah den Heermeister an:  
  
„Du sagtest du wärst nicht mein Diener aber mir scheint das du irrst."  
  
Dann lies er sich wieder neben dem Heermeister nieder. Nahm den Mund wieder brutal in Besitz. Blut floss. Der metallische Geschmack auf seinen Lippen schmeckte gut. Er wollte mehr davon. Brutal bis er in den Hals und lächelte vergnügt. Ja, das würde fürs erste genügen. Man konnte einen Schatten zwar nicht töten aber übertreiben sollte man es auch nicht, oder?  
  
Der Dunkle lachte böse. Was machte er sich Sorgen um den Nazgul. Er war nur einer der willigen Diener. Er hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten. Hart rieb er sich an ihm. Er brauchte jetzt Erlösung. Er verstand diese Vorbereitungsache sowieso nicht. Deshalb entkleidete er sich.  
  
Der Heermeister riss die Augen auf. Der Dunkle nahm das befriedigt zur Kenntnis.  
  
„Nun da du ja immer noch behauptet du seist nicht mein sollte ich dir wohl zeigen das du irrst. So dumm. So viel Kraft und so dumm."  
  
Der Heermeister wusste was nun kam. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Nahm seinen Herren in sich auf. Seine eigene Erregung ignorierte er. Er wusste, das es den Dunklen nicht kümmerte. Immer stärker und härter stieß der Herr in ihn. Er glaubte sich zu verschlucken. Hustete schon fast aber es war so verdammt gut. So verdammt heiß. Als der Herr endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte schluckte er. Er wusste was geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht tun würde. Er wusste es zu genau. Ohne hin mochte er es, warum sich dagegen wehren?  
  
Es war wohl ein Teil des Spieles. Dominanz.  
  
Er hatte heute nicht die Geduld Spiele zu spielen. Obwohl er sie genoß. Heute wollte er Erlösung. Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte schrie er nicht. Er beobachtet viel mehr die Reaktion seines Mitbewohners. Der Elb schrie für drei. So gut. So verdammt gut. Die gequälten Schreie dieses Elben waren erregender als der dumme Nazgul je sein könnte. Als er befriedigt war ließ er von dem Nazgul ab. Böse grinsend sagte er:  
  
„Auf den Feldern mag man sich vor dir fürchten Angband. Aber hier bist du auch nicht mehr als ein Mensch oder ein Elb. Du bist hier auch einfach ein Stück Dreck."  
  
Damit ging der Dunkle und als ihn der Heermeister wieder erblickte hatte er sich umgekleidet. Er trug eine schwarze Robe und dazu einen dunklen Umhang und vorallem das Haar. Es war Schwarz.  
  
Die Veränderung war perfekt. Eiskalte Augen starrten ihn. Blau hart wie Stahl. Der Mund war zu einem bösen Grinsen verzogen und das Haar webte einen Teppich der Dunkelheit. Erst jetzt lag die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen auf dem Herrn von Minas Morgul:  
  
„Geh nun, Nazgul. Lass die Menschen bluten." 


	16. Gefangener im eigenen Körper

Kapitel 15  
  
Während die Rohimirr nach Durnharg ritten fand sich der Dunkle in Mordor wieder. Genauer gesagt in Minas Morgul. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Es stank. Es stank fürchterlich. In diesem Moment verfluchte er die scharfen Sinne des elbischen Volkes. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Was war das? Ah ja. Der Körper des Elben fühlte sich anscheinend unwohl. Er sah an sich hinunter. Die Kleidung des Elben sah mitgenommen aus. Plötzlich hörte er in seinem Kopf:  
  
„Wo bin ich?"  
  
Der Dunkle lächelte finster. Oh ja, das gefiel ihm. Der Geist des Elben, dem dieser Körper eigentlich gehörte war noch am Leben. Naja, wäre auch witzlos wenn man Elben so einfach umbringen könnte. Langsam und grausam war ihm viel lieber. Aber er sollte sich mehr auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren.  
  
Düster.  
  
Schwarzer Stein.  
  
Gestank.  
  
Finsternis.  
  
Orks. Urukais.  
  
Kurz beschrieben:  
  
Minas Morgul.  
  
Was zum verdammten Teufel tat er hier? Er überlegte. Da kam es ihm in den Sinn. Er hat den Zauber des Ortenwechsels verwendet. Das erklärte auch das unwohle Gefühl, welches der Körper des Elben im Augenblick verspürte. Langsam schritt er voran als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm:  
  
„Ist euch nun wohler, Herr?"  
  
Die Stimme tat den Ohren des Elben weh. Er hörte ein Aufschreien in seinem Kopf. Leise fluchte er. Verdammtes Elbenvolk und ihre Vorliebe für Licht. Aber das würde er noch ändern. Er drehte sich um nur um ihn erblicken. In schwarze Gewänder gehüllt mit einem schrecklichen Gesicht und dem geisterhaften Hauch, dem Sterbliche vor Angst erlagen. Mächtige Stiefel und die donnernde Stimme runden das Bild des Grauens ab. Das war er. Er allein. Der Heermeister von Minas Morgul. Der Herr der Nazgul und sein engster Berater. Er antwortete ihm:  
  
„Des Elben Seele war krank als ihn der Fluch traf. Es war ein leichtes seiner Herr zu werden doch der Körper nahm Schaden."  
  
Es sah für einen Moment aus als wäre eine Gefühlsregung im Gesicht des anderen erschienen doch er schien sich getäuscht zu haben. Der ausdruckslose Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Der Herrmeister kam näher und betrachtete seinen neuen Körper näher. Erst jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, das es ihm selbst bisher verwehrt geblieben war seinen neuen Körper zu betrachten. Er spürte die Blicke das Nazgul auf sich und sagte:  
  
„Ein Prachtstück der Elb obwohl ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte ihn zur Gänze zu betrachten."  
  
Der Herrmeister murmelte bedächtig:  
  
„Für wahr ist es ein schöner Körper doch euer Geist mag ihm viel mehr Schmuck verleihen als es solch ein niederes Geschöpf wie ein Elb je vermag."  
  
Er lachte. Das Lachen klang schrecklich. Der Dunkle sah seinen Herrmeister an. Studierte ihn ausgiebig. Warum eigentlich nicht? Solange war er ohne Körper gewesen. Solange war ihm das verwehrt geblieben. Sollte er? Nein, noch war keine Zeit dafür. Er würde sich erst um wichtigere Dinge kümmeren. Er wollte diesen Krieg gewinnen und mit der Übernahme dieses Elben war zwar ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan aber viel musste noch vorbereitet werden und so überlegte er.  
  
Der Heermeister blieb bedächtig stehen. Er mahlte sich aus was sein Herr wohl mit ihm tat wenn es ihm gut dünkte. Er wusste, das es ihm danach verlangen würde nach einer so langen Zeit der Enthaltsamkeit. Finster grinste er. Dieser Körper würde ein Hochgenuss sein. Für sie beide. Wertvoll in vielen Belangen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Dunkle ihn anherrschte:  
  
„Führ das Heer nach Gondor. Ich habe die Niederlage in Helms Klamm nicht vergessen. Und wenn wir Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleichmachen müssen. Die Menschen dürfen keine Hoffnung mehr gewinnen und ihre Hoffnung ist Gondor, das Land der Menschen von Westernis."  
  
Der Nazgul nickte.  
  
Der Dunkle erinnerte sich. Oh ja, die Numenorer. Ein verdammtes Volk. Eitel. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, das würde er den Herren von Minas Morgul übertragen aber vorher. Ja, vorher musste er Befriedigung finden. Oh ja, solange war sie ihm verwehrt geblieben. Er hatte die Blicke des Heermeister auf sich gespürt. Er wusste, was der Nazgul dachte. Er dachte ja dasselbe.  
  
Vorher aber würde er noch etwas anderes erledigen. Er kehrte zurück in seinen Kopf. Sah die heruntergekommene Figur. Das Abbild, des Körpers, der nun der Seine war.  
  
„Hallo, ich hoffe dir gefällt deine Unterbringung."  
  
Der Elb sah verwirrt aus und fragte:  
  
„Wo bin ich?" Unsicherheit schwang in der Stimme mit. Kein Wunder. Der Elb konnte es nicht wissen. Der Zauber tat einen guten Dienst. Der ganze Angriff auf Helms Klamm hatte nie den Rohimirr gegolten. Allein des Morgensterns wegen hatte er es getan. Sein. Das erste Mal als er den Elben gesehen hatte ihm Palantir war er besessen gewesen davon diesen Körper zu besitzen.  
  
Es war die perfekte Strategie. Die Menschen hatten den Elben den Abendstern genommen. Die dumme Elbe hatte entschlossen sterblich zu werden. Na wenn sie das möchte. Ihr Pech. Und er hatte ihnen den Morgenstern genommen. Der Zauber hatte gewirkt. Ausgeführt von einen Ork, der den Elben mit dem Pfeil makiert hatte. Es war perfekt gewesen und den Fluch aus zu sprechen war danach ein Leichtes gewesen. Böse lächelnd sah er die Gestalt vor sich an und sagte:  
  
„Du brauchst keine Furcht zu haben. Hier bist du in Sicherheit."  
  
Danach kehrte er aus den Geist zurück in den Körper. Er ging näher auf den Heermeister zu. Grinsend meinte er:  
  
„Ist der Herr von Minas Morgul gewillt dem Herr zu dienen?"  
  
Der Nazgul wich zurück. Es war ein altes Spiel zwischen ihnen. Während der Nazgul etwas Widerstand leistete bewegten sie sich immer weiter auf das bereits vorbereitete Lager zu. Der Nazgul antwortete ihm:  
  
„Was passiert wenn ich verweigere! Ich bin euer Herrmeister! Nicht euer Diener!"  
  
Der Dunkle lachte noch heftiger als er den Nazgul noch weiter zurück drängte. Ihn gewaltsam schubste.  
  
„Oh, armer Herr von Angmar. In dem Moment als du den Ring von mir an nahmst hast du deinen freien Willen verspielt."  
  
Der Nazgul trat auf den Dunklen zu. Er riss ihn an sich. Brutal erzwang er Eingang in den Mund des elbischen Körper, den der Dunkle befehligte. Der Dunkle jedoch riss sich los und schrie empört:  
  
„Ihr seit mein Diener. Ihr gebt und nehmt nicht."  
  
Er grinste und packte nun den Nazgul. Der Elb hatte Kraft. Das musste man ihm zugestehen. Nun zwang er dem Heermeister von seiner Seite einen Kuss auf. Sie kämpften um die Oberhand. Keiner war gewillt auch einen Zentimeter zu weichen. Hitze stieg in beiden Körpern auf. Der Tanz der Brutaliät begann.  
  
Der Heermeister war erstaunt. Sonst war das ihm nie gelungen. Er hatte es nie geschaft dem Dunklen einen Kuss aufzuzwingen. Er war nur vom Dunklen bezwungen werden. Nun kämpften sie. Der elbische Körper war stark. Stärker als er erwartet hatte.  
  
Legolas erschrak. Die Stimme erlaubte ihm zu sehen. Er sah eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich. Sah den Kuss. NEIN! NEIN, er wollte das nicht sehen.  
  
Der Dunkle drückte den Heermeister zu Boden. Dank, der Schnelligkeit der Elben sah dieser nicht wie ihm die Eisen umgelegt wurden. Beide Hände und Beine wurden gefesselt. Der Dunkle wollte sicher gehen dem Heermeister nicht zu unterliegen. Die Hitze war unerträglich. Solange ohne Befriedigung machte sich bemerkbar. Verdammt, war dieser Heermeister stur. Er würde ihn bezwingen. Er würde sich Erlösung verschaffen. Leise grinste er. Der Heermeister hatte schon verloren als er sich auf dieses Spiel einlies.  
  
Gegen den Boden gedrückt und an Armen und Beinen befestigt war er wunderschön.  
  
Dunkel.  
  
Gefährlich.  
  
Grausam.  
  
Eine perfekte Mischung. Er würde ihn nehmen. Er war das beste was er im Moment zur Verfügung stand. Er stand auf. Sah den Heermeister an:  
  
„Du sagtest du wärst nicht mein Diener aber mir scheint das du irrst."  
  
Dann lies er sich wieder neben dem Heermeister nieder. Nahm den Mund wieder brutal in Besitz. Blut floss. Der metallische Geschmack auf seinen Lippen schmeckte gut. Er wollte mehr davon. Brutal bis er in den Hals und lächelte vergnügt. Ja, das würde fürs erste genügen. Man konnte einen Schatten zwar nicht töten aber übertreiben sollte man es auch nicht, oder?  
  
Der Dunkle lachte böse. Was machte er sich Sorgen um den Nazgul. Er war nur einer der willigen Diener. Er hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten. Hart rieb er sich an ihm. Er brauchte jetzt Erlösung. Er verstand diese Vorbereitungsache sowieso nicht. Deshalb entkleidete er sich.  
  
Der Heermeister riss die Augen auf. Der Dunkle nahm das befriedigt zur Kenntnis.  
  
„Nun da du ja immer noch behauptet du seist nicht mein sollte ich dir wohl zeigen das du irrst. So dumm. So viel Kraft und so dumm."  
  
Der Heermeister wusste was nun kam. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Nahm seinen Herren in sich auf. Seine eigene Erregung ignorierte er. Er wusste, das es den Dunklen nicht kümmerte. Immer stärker und härter stieß der Herr in ihn. Er glaubte sich zu verschlucken. Hustete schon fast aber es war so verdammt gut. So verdammt heiß. Als der Herr endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte schluckte er. Er wusste was geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht tun würde. Er wusste es zu genau. Ohne hin mochte er es, warum sich dagegen wehren?  
  
Es war wohl ein Teil des Spieles. Dominanz.  
  
Er hatte heute nicht die Geduld Spiele zu spielen. Obwohl er sie genoß. Heute wollte er Erlösung. Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte schrie er nicht. Er beobachtet viel mehr die Reaktion seines Mitbewohners. Der Elb schrie für drei. So gut. So verdammt gut. Die gequälten Schreie dieses Elben waren erregender als der dumme Nazgul je sein könnte. Als er befriedigt war ließ er von dem Nazgul ab. Böse grinsend sagte er:  
  
„Auf den Feldern mag man sich vor dir fürchten Angband. Aber hier bist du auch nicht mehr als ein Mensch oder ein Elb. Du bist hier auch einfach ein Stück Dreck."  
  
Damit ging der Dunkle und als ihn der Heermeister wieder erblickte hatte er sich umgekleidet. Er trug eine schwarze Robe und dazu einen dunklen Umhang und vorallem das Haar. Es war Schwarz.  
  
Die Veränderung war perfekt. Eiskalte Augen starrten ihn. Blau hart wie Stahl. Der Mund war zu einem bösen Grinsen verzogen und das Haar webte einen Teppich der Dunkelheit. Erst jetzt lag die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen auf dem Herrn von Minas Morgul:  
  
„Geh nun, Nazgul. Lass die Menschen bluten."  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Die Rohimmir ritten seit Stunden. In der nächsten Stunde würden sie Durnharg erreichen und von dort aus weiter nach Gondor reiten. Gandalf beobachtete Haldir. Der Elb trug wieder seinen stolzen Blick doch das Feuer war aus Haldirs Augen entschwunden. Er hatte es zwar geschafft Haldir den Klauen des Todes zu entreißen doch es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen das Feuer im Inneren des Elben wieder zu entzünden. Haldir seufzte. Hatte er das Richtige getan? Er war als einziger der elbischen Armee den Rohimmir gefolgt. Zweifel nagten an ihm. War sein gefasster Entschluss den so realitäts fern? Schnell schüttelte er sich um den Gedanken von sich zu schieben. Er war wegen Legolas hier. Immer noch spukten die Bilder durch seinen Geist. Ein anderer Legolas. Ein besessener Legolas. Warmes, ruhiges Blau der See gleich war eiskaltem Blau gewichen. Hart wie Stahl. Das Lachen grausamer als ein Sterblicher sich je erträumen wollte. Der Dunkle hatte den Elben den Morgenstern genommen. Er würde ihn zurück holen. Auch wenn diese Aufgabe sein Leben fordern würde. Er würde alles tun was dafür nötig war. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Aragorn ihn ansprach:  
  
„Wir sind angekommen, Haldir."  
  
Er sah auf und bemerkte, das Aragorn Recht hatte. Sie waren tatsächlich in Durnharg. Sie ritten in das Lager. Er spürte die seltsamen Blicke auf sich. Diese Menschen kannten keine Elben. Ihnen waren diese mystischen Wesen nur aus Sagen bekannt. Haldir kümmerte sich nicht darum. Schnell sprang er vom Pferd aber nicht ohne seinem Pferd etwas zugeflüstert zu haben. Dieses folgte den Tieren der Rohimmir und Haldir war bald allein. Bis sich so etwas wie ein Rat versammeln würde, würden noch ein paar Stunden vergehen. Diese würde er nutzen. Er wollte allein sein. Er wollte nachdenken. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er immer weiter auf das nahe gelegene Waldstück zu. Er konnte den Bach in der Nähe förmlich riechen. Frisch, Klar und einladend. Ihm war als ob der Bach sich nach einer Unterhaltung sehnen würde. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte sich er vom Lager wohl wissend das ihm keiner folgen würde. Bald hatte er den einladenden Bach erreicht. Es war schön wieder solche Schönheit zu erblicken. Langsam erkleidete er sich. Seine Augen waren stets wachsam auf die Umgebung gerichtet. Mittlerweile war Abend geworden und im Licht der Dämmerung glänzte der Körper des Elben. Die silberen Haare glitzerten geheimnisvoll. In diesem Moment war Haldir vieles. Er glich den mystischen Wesen, die Menschen als Elben beschrieben. Ein wundersh 


	17. Rache ist süß

Kapitel 16  
  
Die Rohimmir ritten seit Stunden. In der nächsten Stunde würden sie Durnharg erreichen und von dort aus weiter nach Gondor reiten.  
  
Gandalf beobachtete Haldir. Der Elb trug wieder seinen stolzen Blick doch das Feuer war aus Haldirs Augen entschwunden. Er hatte es zwar geschafft Haldir den Klauen des Todes zu entreißen doch es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen das Feuer im Inneren des Elben wieder zu entzünden.  
  
Haldir seufzte.  
  
Hatte er das Richtige getan?  
  
Er war als einziger der elbischen Armee den Rohimmir gefolgt. Zweifel nagten an ihm. War sein gefasster Entschluss den so realitäts fern? Schnell schüttelte er sich um den Gedanken von sich zu schieben. Er war wegen Legolas hier. Immer noch spukten die Bilder durch seinen Geist. Ein anderer Legolas.  
  
Ein besessener Legolas. Warmes, ruhiges Blau der See gleich war eiskaltem Blau gewichen. Hart wie Stahl. Das Lachen grausamer als ein Sterblicher sich je erträumen wollte. Der Dunkle hatte den Elben den Morgenstern genommen.  
  
Er würde ihn zurück holen. Auch wenn diese Aufgabe sein Leben fordern würde. Er würde alles tun was dafür nötig war. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Aragorn ihn ansprach:  
  
„Wir sind angekommen, Haldir."  
  
Er sah auf und bemerkte, das Aragorn Recht hatte. Sie waren tatsächlich in Durnharg. Sie ritten in das Lager. Er spürte die seltsamen Blicke auf sich. Diese Menschen kannten keine Elben. Ihnen waren diese mystischen Wesen nur aus Sagen bekannt.  
  
Haldir kümmerte sich nicht darum. Schnell sprang er vom Pferd aber nicht ohne seinem Pferd etwas zugeflüstert zu haben. Dieses folgte den Tieren der Rohimmir und Haldir war bald allein. Bis sich so etwas wie ein Rat versammeln würde, würden noch ein paar Stunden vergehen. Diese würde er nutzen. Er wollte allein sein. Er wollte nachdenken.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken ging er immer weiter auf das nahe gelegene Waldstück zu. Er konnte den Bach in der Nähe förmlich riechen. Frisch, Klar und einladend. Ihm war als ob der Bach sich nach einer Unterhaltung sehnen würde. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte sich er vom Lager wohl wissend das ihm keiner folgen würde. Bald hatte er den einladenden Bach erreicht. Es war schön wieder solche Schönheit zu erblicken. Langsam erkleidete er sich. Seine Augen waren stets wachsam auf die Umgebung gerichtet.  
  
Mittlerweile war Abend geworden und im Licht der Dämmerung glänzte der Körper des Elben. Die silberen Haare glitzerten geheimnisvoll. In diesem Moment war Haldir vieles. Er glich den mystischen Wesen, die Menschen als Elben beschrieben. Es schien als gehöre er nicht in diese Welt.  
  
Als wäre er vom Mond selbst herabgestiegen. Langsam watete er in den Bach. Gemächlich wusch er sich. Genoss, das Gefühl der Reinheit. Genoß es einfach und vergass. Vergass warum er hier war. Vergass als seine Schmerzen.  
  
Für einen kostbaren Moment war er einfach Haldir, ein Elb wie all die anderen auch und nicht Haldir von Lorien, der Hauptmann, der unter dem Banner Aragorns ritt und dessen Geliebter sich in den Händen des größten Feindes befand, der in Mittelerde zu finden war.  
  
Nach langer Zeit erhob er sich. Am Himmel war der Mond zu sehen. Sein Licht gewährte Haldir noch immer etwas zu sehen. Er fröstelte. Die Nacht war kalt.  
  
War es wirklich die nächtliche Kälte, die ihn frösteln lies? Oder war es vielleicht vielmehr die innere Kälte, die ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ? Er wusste es nicht. Eins aber wusste er definitiv. Um wenigstens eine dieser beiden Möglichkeiten los zu werden musste er sich ankleiden.  
  
Der Wunsch war der Vater des Gedanken und bald stand er angezogen auf einer Lichtung. Ja, der Baum war perfekt. Langsam. Fast in Zeitlupe griff er nach seinem Bogen. Er nahm einen Pfeil. Beäugte ihn im flachen Licht des Mondes. Lang. Weiße Federn. Loriens Pfeile.  
  
Dann nahm er ihn und spannte ihn in den Bogen. Seine Instinkte erwachten. Spannen. Sein Ziel suchen. Scharfe Augen wanderten umher. Fanden den erwählten Baum. Schauder liefen durch des Elben Fingern.  
  
Spannen. Analalysieren. Jede Phaser seines Körper spannte sich. Was für umstehende wie Sekunden aus zu sehen vermögen waren in Haldirs Geist Stunden. Spannen, anaylsieren und Schuss. Er entließ den Atem von dem er nicht wusste, das er ihn gehalten hatte. Langsam sah er auf. Der Pfeil steckte im Baum. Er ging darauf zu.  
  
Loriens Pfeile. Weiße Federn. Weiß wie das Kleid der Herrin. Sie waren gemacht um, die welche man liebt zu schützen. Doch was hatte er getan. Er hatte Legolas im Stich gelassen! Immer wieder schlich sich der Gedanke in seinen Geist. Es hätte ihn an Legolas Stelle treffen sollen.  
  
Während Haldir im Wald umher streifte stand Gandalf vor seinem Zelt. Er dachte nach. Wie hatte es geschehen können. Gandalfs Geist glitt zurück. Er glitt zurück zu dem unheilvollbaren Gespräch mit Galadriel.  
  
„Willkommen unter den Lebenden, Gandalf."Ja, genau, das hatte die Herrin ihm damals gesagt. Sorgenvoll hatte sie ausgesehen. Hatte ihm gesagt er solle in den Spiegel sehen. Er sah hinein. Sah Helms Klamm. Sah Haldir. Überall Orks. Überall Uruks. Feuer. Dunkelheit. Kampf. Ein riesiger Kampf. Eine kleine Zahl gegen eine Übermacht. Dann wandte sich sein Blick wieder Haldir zu. Er sah wie es den Elben traf. Sah wie er zu Boden ging. Der Fluch. Die Makierung.  
  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es hätte Haldir treffen sollen doch warum war es schließlich doch Legolas gewesen? War es Zufall? Nein. So etwas wie Zufälle gab es nicht. Er ging noch weiter zurück.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Ja, Legolas.  
  
Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte es vergessen. Zu der Zeit schien es nicht von Belang doch umso länger er darüber nach dachte umso wichtiger schien es zu werden. Eigentlich hätte nicht Legolas nach Bruchtal gehen sollen. Es war niemals so geplant gewesen. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. Eine Stimme erklang in seinem Geist.  
  
´Mithrandir!´  
  
Anfangs erkannte der Maja die Stimme nicht doch dann konnte er sie zweifelsohne der Herrin zu weißen. Ebenso gedanklich wie er angesprochen worden war antwortete er.  
  
´Warum sprecht ihr zu mir, Herrin des Goldwaldes?´  
  
Eine kurze Pause herrschte bevor er die melodische Stimme erneut hörte:  
  
´Ungewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern ungewöhnliche Dinge, Mithrandir.´  
  
Sie musste nicht weiter reden. Auch so wusste er wovon sie sprach:  
  
´Legolas´  
  
Es war als hätte sie genickt. Auch wenn es ihm nicht möglich war die Herrin zu sehen so wusste er doch, das sie ihm in dieser Sache recht gab. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Sie schien zu überlegen wie sie es sagen sollte. Wie sie es zu formulieren hatte. Gandalf drohte erneut in die Welt seiner Gedanken ab zu driften doch da kam plötzlich und unerwartet erneut das gedankliche Flüstern.  
  
´Der jüngste Sohn des Waldkönigs ist seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Der Morgenstern sieht mehr als andere zu vermögen. Seine Augen alleine sind schärfer als die eines anderen Elben. Wo andere schwarzes Nichts erkennen sieht er etwas anderes.´  
  
Dann verstummte die Herrin. Gandalf wusste, das sie ihm nicht mehr mitteilen wollte so widmete er sich seinen Gedanken.  
  
Der Morgenstern sah mehr als andere vermochten?  
  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Warum war er nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Das machte es einfacher zu verstehen.  
  
Haldir verschoss noch mehrere Pfeile. Längst war er in eine Art Trance verfallen. Einen Schuss nach dem anderen. Er brauchte Befriedigung. Die Trauer hatte sich in Zorn gewandelt. Er wollte Rache. Er wollte Legolas. Kurz um er wollte Legolas und auch Rache.  
  
Süß.  
  
Gefährlich...  
  
... und verführerisch.  
  
Er wollte den Dunklen bluten lassen. Er sollte bezahlen. Er sollte für den Schmerz bezahlen. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Nein so einfach würde der Dunkle nicht davon kommen.  
  
Haldir spürte wie der Zorn in ihm wuchs. Er hatte längst alle Pfeile verschossen. Blitzschnell zog er sie aus den Bäumen. Rache. Dieses eine Wort schien sich in seinem Kopf fest zu brennen. Böse lächelte er.  
  
Der Dunkle hätte sich nicht mit ihm messen sollen. Was tat ihm Zauberrei schon. Und wenn er sterben würde so wäre es ihm egal. Das wichtigste war die Rache. Die Rache und Legolas. Der Dunkle sollte sich in Angst nehmen.  
  
Elben waren normalerweise nicht gefährlich. Sie waren kontrolliert. Haldir spürte wie das kontrollierte Feuer außer Kontrolle geriet. Nein, noch nicht. Er beruhigte sich selbst. Zwang das Feuer zurück in den Käfig. Heiß. Brennend. Alles verzerrend und widerwillig wich es zurück. Haldir lächelte. Er würde vorerst mit Aragorn reiten. Denn es war Krieg und Aragorn war ihm von nutzen. Er würde ihm früher oder später zum Dunklen führen. Er würde ihn zu Legolas führen. Und dann würden sie sich gegenüber stehen. Der Dunkle und Haldir. Doch Haldir hatte einen Vorteil. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
Der Herr der Nazgul war fort. Aus geritten mit einer starken Armee. Aus geritten gegen Gondor. Gegen die Menschen. Im Wunsche die Befehle seines Herrn Folge zu leisten. Im Wunsche die Menschen bluten zu sehen. Der Dunkle kehrte in die Burg zurück nachdem sein Herrmeister fort war. Es war perfekt. So perfekt. Der Nazgul würde die schäbige Arbeit machen. Noch unsicher schritt er die Stufen empor. Der Körper war neu. Ungewohnt. Doch er besaß eine Grazie. Elegant. Kaum hörbar stieg er empor. Bald war er angekommen. Er stand auf dem Turm. Überblickte Mordor. Schwarz. Gefährlich war es. Kurz um wunderschön. Langsam schloss er die Augen. So gut war es wieder einen Körper zu besitzen. Der Wind blies um den Körper. Er spürte die Kälte. Hieß sie mit der eigenen willkommen. Langsam drehte er sich. Mordor hatte einen alten Charme. Das schwarze Land. Die meisten Wesen hatten Angst davor. Angst davor es würde sie verschlingen und für immer bei sich behalten. Angst davor es würde aus ihnen Kreaturen der Dunkelheit zaubern. Wie töricht waren sie doch. Das schwarze Land konnte diese Dinge ebenso wenig vollbringen wie Rohan Pferde gebären konnte oder Gondor 


	18. The thing with the eye

Kapitel 17  
  
Der Herr der Nazgul war fort. Aus geritten mit einer starken Armee. Aus geritten gegen Gondor. Gegen die Menschen. Im Wunsche die Befehle seines Herrn Folge zu leisten. Im Wunsche die Menschen bluten zu sehen.  
  
Der Dunkle kehrte in die Burg zurück nachdem sein Herrmeister fort war. Es war perfekt. So perfekt. Der Nazgul würde die schäbige Arbeit machen. Noch unsicher schritt er die Stufen empor. Der Körper war neu. Ungewohnt. Doch er besaß eine Grazie. Elegant. Kaum hörbar stieg er empor.  
  
Bald war er angekommen. Er stand auf dem Turm. Überblickte Mordor. Schwarz. Gefährlich war es. Kurz um wunderschön. Langsam schloss er die Augen. So gut war es wieder einen Körper zu besitzen. Der Wind blies um den Körper. Er spürte die Kälte. Hieß sie mit der eigenen willkommen. Langsam drehte er sich. Mordor hatte einen alten Charme. Das schwarze Land. Die meisten Wesen hatten Angst davor.  
  
Angst davor es würde sie verschlingen und für immer bei sich behalten. Angst davor es würde aus ihnen Kreaturen der Dunkelheit zaubern. Wie töricht waren sie doch. Das schwarze Land konnte diese Dinge ebenso wenig vollbringen wie Rohan Pferde gebären konnte oder Gondor die Stärke der Westernis in sich trug. Doch die Geschichte gab dem Land dies.  
  
Respekt.  
  
Düsternis.  
  
Wenn er genau hin hörte konnte er die Schreie hören. Leise und fern klangen sie. Doch sie waren hier. Hier im Angesicht der Düsternis.  
  
Sie erzählten was geschehen war. Erzählten von Leid. Erzählten von Krieg und Verdammnis. Er wandte sich ab. Zu lange ihnen zu lauschen war selbst für ihn ein gefährliches Spiel. Er musste nachsehen wie es seinem kleinen Gast ging. Dem Gast im eigenen Körper.  
  
Langsam schloß er die Augen. Fuhr tief in sich hinein. Durchdrang die Düsternis und fand ihn. Das einsame Geschöpf. Noch immer wach. Nicht fähig zu schlafen. Nicht wissend was er vergessen hatte.  
  
Mit dem kämpfend was er erlebt hatte. Das Haar war strähnig. Die Augenringe saßen tief. Ein leerer Blick sah ihm entgegen. So stolz und doch so verwundbar. Ja, so waren die Elben. Mächtig im Licht doch schwach in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Leise sprach er zu der gequälten Seele:  
  
„Keine Furcht."  
  
Er wusste nicht ob Legolas ihn hörte. Aber es musste wohl so sein. Er spürte die verkrampften Glieder. Noch weiter drang er in den gequälten Geist. Hörte das Schreien.  
  
Oh, ja schrei nur Elb.  
  
Wenn du dich noch wehrst ist es viel schöner.  
  
Er sah wie sehr den Elb das Erlebte quälte. Gut. Gut. Das konnte er ändern. Schnell stob er aus dem Geist des Geschöpfs ihn im brennenden Schmerz des Augenblicks verlassend.  
  
Er schüttelte die Verwirrung ab. Spürte wie er von Minute von Minute stärker wurde und der Geist des Elben verblasste. Langsam am Gift der Dunkelheit zu Grunde ging. Sich immer wieder das Geschehene vor dem Inneren zu Gesicht führte. Doch so schnell würde er den Elben nicht frei geben. Er und der Elb hatten doch noch Pläne.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er den Aussichtspunkt und stieg die Stufen hinab, die er vorher hinauf gestiegen war.  
  
In seinem Gemach angekommen sah er sich um. Der Spiegel. Er war das Einzig nicht Schwarze hier. Die Schritte darauf hin schienen ewig zu dauern. Er wollte sein neues Antlitz sehen.  
  
So starrte er in den Spiegel. Fuhr über das nun schwarze Haar. Die dunkel umrandeten Augen des Elben. Sah die schwarzen Tiefen der Augen im Spiegel reflektieren.  
  
Die blasse Haut scheinend im Angesicht der Dunkelheit. Feine Gesichtzüge wurden hart und gefährlich im Angesicht. Lange, schlanke Finger strichen die Kapuze zurecht bevor er das Gemach verließ.  
  
Als er in den Saal hinab stieg verbeugten sich die Orks und Uruks vor ihm. Wissend um den Umstand, das ihr Gebieter einen neuen Körper besaß. Oder einfach nur die kalte Aura erkennend.  
  
Einer dieser Abscheulichkeiten kam auf ihn zu. Er winkte ihn zu sich heran. Ein Bote. Hm, das konnte nicht uninteressant sein.  
  
Der Uruk verneigte sich schnell und fasselte in der altbekannten, dunklen Stimme:  
  
„Der Ostling hat Neuigkeiten."  
  
Der Dunkle nickte. Neuigkeiten waren immer gut. Er musste wissen was geschah. Dem Uruk zunickend trat dieser zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen in Lumpen gekleideten Menschen frei.  
  
Einer seiner Verbündeten. Nun gut. Mal sehen wie er so war. Aber im Moment wollte er erst mal wissen was der Ostling zu berichten hatte, das er noch nicht wusste.  
  
Dieser schien auch keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen und berichtete zu gleich von seiner Sache:  
  
„Der Elb, den der Herrmeister zu beachten gebeten hat. Ein Wächter Loriens. Haldir mag sein Name sein. Er ist... Er hat sich den Rohirrim angeschlossen."  
  
Der Dunkle nickte. Das wusste er bereits. Tief in seinem Inneren hörte er ein verwirrtes Aufschreien beim Klang des Namen. Oh, ja der Wächter würde kommen. Das war fast offensichtlich gewesen. Nach dem Auftritt von Legolas war es zu einer Tatsache geworden.  
  
Nun ja, erst mal musste er sich um den Ostling kümmern. Oh, er musste nicht. Er verspürte viel mehr ein Bedürfnis dazu. Oder einfach ein Bedürfnis seinen Untermieter noch ein bisschen zu quälen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Ostling gepackt und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Die Uruks und Orks schwiegen. Der Dunkle wusste, das sie nur darauf warteten, das er ging. Es sollte ihm egal sein.  
  
Er hatte was er wollte. In seinem Gemach angekommen kettete er den Ostling an. Dieser wehrte sich mit all seiner Kraft.  
  
Der Dunkle grinste:  
  
„So viel du dich auch zur Wehr setzt. Bringen wird es dir am Ende nichts."  
  
Der Ostling sagte nichts. Zu deutlich war die Furcht in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Im Großen und Ganzen war er nicht anders als die anderen Menschen. Eben schwach.  
  
Er trat vor den Ostling. Genoß dessen Furcht. Badete sich darin. Was würde er als erstes tun? Hm, etwas einfaches. Wie hieß es so schön: Beginne langsam um dich später zu steigern. Genau. Eine andere Sache war. Er war so lange formlos gewesen. Das hatte sicher Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
So begann er damit Brandmale in die Haut des Ostlings zu brennen. Die Schreie waren Balsam für die dunkle Seele. Nein, noch würde er nicht ruhen. Gutes Werk mochte Weile haben und er hatte die Zeit sein Werk gut zu tun. Schließlich sollte es nicht halbherzig werden.  
  
So fuhr er über den Körper. Ihn verbrennend doch immer noch zu leicht um zu töten. Dann legte er die Fackel beiseite. Zog den mittlerweile laut schreienden Ostling mit sich.  
  
Die Augen des Menschen weiteten sich.  
  
„Schrei, Mensch. Schrei so laut du kannst. Es wird dich keiner hören."  
  
Er lacht hämisch. Plötzlich stotterte der Mensch etwas. Die Stimme war stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Jedenfalls klang es so wie:  
  
„Wass willst du von mir?"  
  
Der Dunkle lachte. Das war ja zu köstlich. Was er wollte? Was er von ihm wollte? Er lachte höhnisch.  
  
„Nicht du dummer, Mensch. Du bist nur hier um mich zu belustigen."  
  
Könnten Augen aus den Höhlen treten so hätten sie es in diesem Augenblick sicher getan. Warum sollten die Augen es eigentlich nicht können? Das war eine Idee. Schnell nahm er einen dünnen Eisenstab vom Tisch. Erhitze ihn im Feuer des Ofens und strich sanft über das Gesicht.  
  
„Ja, schrei!"  
  
Dann stach er zu. Verfehlte das Augenlicht nur knapp. Genau wissend wohin er stach. Wissend wohin er stechen musste damit der Ostling nicht erblinden würde. Ja, er sollte es mit erleben. Die Schreie verhalten.  
  
Der Dunkle drehte den glühende Spieß. Süßer Schmerz komme. Schrei. Schrei so laut du kannst. Der Dunkle fuhr weiter. Den Augen entlang. Flüssigkeit tropfte aus den Augen. Die Hitze trocknete sie aus.  
  
Doch noch immer war die Bewusstlosigkeit nicht bereit dem Ostling Gnade zu gewähren. Er schnitt präzise. Fein und langsam. Genoss jeden Zentimeter. Immer darauf achtend, das das Opfer und sein Mitbewohner es mitbekamen.  
  
So nah. So süß. Der Schrei so erregend. Bald würde es vollbracht sein. Nerven wurden durchtrennt. Die Blindheit stellte sich ein. Der Kampf wurde weniger. Blut floss.  
  
Der Dunkle wunderte sich schon, das der Ostling noch immer bei Bewusstsein war. Schließlich war es soweit. Der Dunkle hielt das Auge in seiner Hand. Es war noch warm. Genau wie das Blut darauf. Es schmeckte nach Eisen. Wunderbar.  
  
Höhnisch lachend nahm er es und öffnete den Mund des Ostlings. Der erstarrte als das Auge in seinen Mund gegeben wurde und der Mund zu gedrückt wurde. Er schluckte Anfangs nicht. Er würde ersticken. Selber Schuld. Lange dauerte es nicht und der Mensch war am eigenen Auge erstickt.  
  
Der Dunkle seufzte. Dieser Mensch war stark gewesen doch ebenso schwach. Er drehte sich um und ließ die Leiche seinen Dienern. 


End file.
